Nuestro amor estaba escrito
by Anabel G
Summary: Que hubiera pasado si despues de conocerse en la colina el principe y Candy se hubieran vuelto a ver y hubieran seguido en contacto? Esta historia esta escrita tambien por mi amiga scarleth.
1. Chapter 1

Nuestro amor estaba escrito

**Capitulo 1**

**Por Anabel G.**

En la cima de una bella colina cubierta de las flores de la primavera, se encontraba una pequeña niña que había subido hábilmente a la cima de un árbol para así ver el momento exacto de la llegada del cartero.

Llevaba días esperando una carta de su querida amiga, Annie. Ella había tenido la suerte de ser adoptada por una familia muy buena hacía unas semanas y desde entonces no había recibido más que una carta, por lo que estaba segura de que no tardaría una nueva, ella le había prometido escribirle a menudo.

A lo lejos pudo divisar la robusta figura del viejo cartero, su corazón se llenó de esperanza y bajo rápidamente del árbol, para correr a su encuentro.

**Buen día Sr. Thomas ¿trae carta para mí?** – preguntó agitada por la carrera cuando ya llegaba a su encuentro

**Si Candy hoy sí traigo una carta para ti**- respondió con una sonrisa, quería mucho a esa bella niña de ojos verdes.

**¡Hoy sr. Thomas! ¡que feliz soy!, pero démela ya, quiero leerla lo antes posible.**

El cartero le dio la carta y ella corrió colina arriba para leerla en ese sitio que tanto le gustaba. Abrió con delicadeza el sobre, quería guardar cada carta que le enviara su amiga, desdobló la carta y comenzó a leer. De pronto sus bellos ojos esmeralda se llenaron de lágrimas, no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo su amiga no le escribiría más porque su madre no quería que se supiera de dónde provenía ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que perder a la niña que era su hermana? ¿Por qué le pedía eso su madre?. Ella estaba segura que su padre no estaría de acuerdo, era un hombre muy bondadoso que jamás le pediría eso a Annie.

Lloró amargamente sobre el pasto, a sus escasos 6 años estaba pasando una experiencia horrible, la pérdida de la persona más cercana a ella.

A lo lejos escuchó un ruido muy raro que se aproximaba cada vez más, cuando alzó su rostro vio a un jovencito como de 12 años vestido de forma muy graciosa, se frotó los ojos no creyendo lo que veía y una sonrisa curvo sus labios cuando lo pudo ver con claridad.

**¿Quién eres? –**preguntó extrañada por su ropa

**¿Quién crees que soy?**

**Pareces un astronauta**

**¿Astronauta?**

**Eres varón pero usas falda y tienes una pipa con un estómago.**

**No es una falda es un kilt, vestimenta típica de Escocia y esto es una gaita un instrumento musical**- la hizo sonar para mostrarle a la bella niña su sonido. Ella disfrutó la música y no pudo evitar moverse un poco a su ritmo.

**Jajaja suenan como caracoles arrastrándose jajaja**

**Jajaja Caracoles has dicho carac… jajaja. Sabes eres mucho más bonita cuando ríes que cuando lloras**

**Me estabas observando mientras lloraba ¡oh mi carta!** – en ese momento la carta que la niña leía hacía unos momentos salió volando por un ráfaga de aire. Corrió tras ella y cuando volvió - **quiero oír de nuevo el sonido de los caracoles ¡OH se ha ido!**- exclamó desilusionada, en el pasto vio brillar algo, se agachó y encontró un bello prendedor con una "A" tallada , debía ser de él

**Se le ha caído. Parecía un príncipe. Sí el príncipe de la colina** - dijo la niña olvidando por completo su tristeza anterior.

Después de ese encuentro cada día subía a la colina con la esperanza de encontrar al príncipe. Ese chico había despertado una gran curiosidad en ella, además era muy guapo. Ni si quiera había vuelto a entristecerse por el alejamiento de su amiga desde que lo había conocido.

Pasaron así los meses, el invierno había llegado. Estaba cayendo muchísima nieve pero ella no quería dejar de subir como todos los días a la colina así que se escapó de la señorita Pony y la Hermana María, las personas que se encargaban de ellos en el hogar.

Llegó a la cima y esperó unos minutos. La desilusión poco a poco fue llenando su cuerpo, otra vez no vendría. Cuando estaba pensando en irse volvió a escuchar ese sonido que le había llamado la atención la otra vez, volteo a ver hacia la dirección de donde provenía.

A lo lejos venía un chico muy apuesto aún a su corta edad. Caminaba seguro, enfundado en su traje de montar y tocaba la gaita. Él había deseado volver a esa colina desde aquel día que había visto a esa pequeña, no sabía por qué pero no podía borrar sus ojos y su sonrisa de su mente, algo que no le pasaba con ninguna niña, es más le disgustaba tenerlas alrededor. A las chicas no les gustaban los animales y él no podía vivir lejos de ellos. Ese día por fin pudo escapar de George, la persona que lo cuidaba, para regresar a la colina. No le importaba el frío o la nieve pero quizá ella no estuviera ahí. Tocó esperanzado la melodía de aquel día en su gaita. A lo lejos pudo ver unos cabellos rubios agitándose por el viento. Era ella.

_¡Pero si es él! ¡mi príncipe ha venido!_ - pensaba emocionada

_Por fin podré volver a verla._

**Hola –** lo saludó la niña cuando estuvieron frente a frente

Él dejó de tocar el instrumento y la saludó también.

**Hola, me llamo Albert y ¿tú?** – no quería perder la oportunidad de conocer su nombre

**Candice White pero me puedes llamar Candy –** respondió con esa permanente sonrisa en sus labios y su corazón palpitando a mil.

El chico no sabía qué decir. El tenerla delante le estaba robando las palabras, tomó aire y preguntó

**¿Hoy no te reirás de mi?**

**No, hoy si estás vestido como un chico**- rió de buena gana

Así comenzaron una larga conversación. E l tiempo se les pasó volando y cuando miraron a su alrededor se dieron cuenta de que la tormenta de nieve era cada vez más fuerte. El no podría volver así a su casa y ella se percató de eso.

**Está cayendo una tormenta muy fuerte ¿por qué no vienes conmigo al hogar en lo que pasa? **- dijo señalando la humilde casa – **ahí estarás seguro y sin frío.**

**No quiero dar molestias además se preocuparán por mi.**

**Así no puedes volver, cada vez es más fuerte** – lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló hasta el hogar.

**Srita Pony, Hermana María traje a un amigo** – anunció gritando al entrar en la casa

**Un amigo ¿Quién es Candy?-** preguntó la monja acercándose a la puerta.

**Él es Albert**- lo presentó.

**Albert Benett** – saludó él con una reverencia a la hermana.

**Mucho gusto jovencito.**

**Lo traje porque hay una tormenta muy fuerte afuera.**

**Espero que tus padres no se preocupen –**deseó la monja.

**Yo no tengo padres**- explicó- **pero seguro George se preocupara por mi aunque se imaginará dónde estoy -**Cada día le pedía que lo llevara a ese lugar.

**¿Eres huérfano como yo?** – exclamó sorprendida la pequeña pecosa.

**Sí, lo soy.**

**Bueno chicos no se queden ahí, pasen a la sala y pónganse cerca de la chimenea, hace mucho frío - **sugirió la hermana

Pasaban las horas y no podían salir, la tormenta cada vez arreciaba más aunque a los chicos eso parecía no importarles, estaban muy entretenidos compartiendo sus hazañas y aventuras. Habían descubierto que compartían el gusto por los animales, la naturaleza, trepar árboles, ambos amaban romper las reglas y un sin fín de cosas más. Se sentían muy bien hablando el uno con el otro.

El jovencito tuvo que pasar la noche ahí porque la tormenta no cesaba.

A la mañana siguiente un coche muy elegante se estacionó frente al hogar.

**¡oh, pero que coche tan caro!**- exclamó uno de los niños sorprendido.

**No se peguen así en la ventana niños**- los reprendió la srita Pony.

El hombre que conducía el auto con gesto preocupado tocó a la puerta.

**Hola buenos días no quería molestar, pero necesito saber si no han visto a un chico como de 12 años, rubio y de ojos azules.**

**¿Es usted su padre?- **Preguntó la srita Pony.

**No, soy su tutor. Él es huérfano** – aclaró el hombre de cabello negro y bigote.

**Pase por favor** – lo invitó- **está aquí. La tormenta lo sorprendió y no pudo volver así que se quedó con nosotras, iré a buscarlo.**

Instantes después el niño entraba en la sala.

**Pero Srito. ¿por qué se escapó?** – lo reprendió el hombre.

**Tú sabías que yo quería venir a la colina y como ni tú ni la tía me dejaban … me escapé.**

**Srito será mejor que nos vayamos, su tía está desesperada y muy angustiada.**

**De acuerdo George, pero antes … ¿podría despedirme de alguien?**

**Sí Srito. esperaré afuera.**

Se dirigióo a la cocina. Ahí estaba Candy colocando los platos que había lavado.

**Candy ya me voy** – dijo un poco triste

**¿Tan pronto?**

**Sí, ya han venido por mi.**

**¿Volveré a verte?-** preguntó esperanzada, le gustaba mucho la compañía de ese jovencito.

**No lo creo mañana parto a Londres, me mandan a estudiar allí por un tiempo. Pero podemos escribirnos ¿te gustaría?**

**Claro que sí** – aseguró ella

**Bueno yo ya se dónde vives y que te llamas Candice White, te escribiré yo primero y así tu sabrás mi dirección para contestarme** – no sabía por qué pero le gustaba mucho su compañía y sabría que escribiéndole no se sentiría tan solo.

**Esperaré tu carta **- en un arrebato propio de las niñas soñadoras le dio un beso en la mejilla que los ruborizó a ambos.

**Hasta pronto**. - Dijo el chico nervioso por las sensaciones que habían despertado ese beso

**Hasta pronto -**lo vio salir del hogar y luego entrar en el coche. Mientras se alejaba sentía que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, pero ¿por qué se ponía así? Si lo conocía de poco tiempo…

CONTINUARA….


	2. Chapter 2

Nuestro amor estaba escrito

**Capitulo 2.**

**Por Scarleth**

Muchas veces en los cuentos los había visto. Eran altos, gallardos y apuestos, igual que Albert Benett. Durante sus juegos y fantasías ella era la afortunada que se convertía en princesa después de que el príncipe se arrodillaba a sus pies y le declaraba su amor eterno. Dada su tierna edad y las ilusiones propias de una niña quedó prendada de su príncipe encantado.

Los días y los meses pasaron entre recuerdos y esperanzas hasta que un día ...

-¡Candy! Candy ¿dónde estás?

La Hermana María había recorrido gran parte del Hogar buscando a ese pequeño remolino pero sin lograrlo.

**-¡Aquí estoy!** – respondió saliendo detrás de un árbol y sosteniendo un cordel en sus manos.

**-¿Qué hacías Candy?** – preguntó la religiosa demasiado acostumbrada a las travesuras de la niña.

No tuvo tiempo de contestar porque en ese instante aparecieron la mamá pata y sus cuatro patitos atados por el cuello con un pedazo de cordel.

**-¡Dios Santísimo Candy! ¿Qué has hecho?** – exclamó corriendo hacia los animalitos para liberarlos.

**-Si se lo quita hermana... se van a perder y serán huerfanitos** – murmuró en voz baja haciendo círculos en la tierra con su piécesito, apretando las manitas y mirando al suelo.

**-Candy, ellos no se perderán, te lo aseguro.**

**-¿Y si se pierden?**

**-Bueno** – contestó poniéndose en pie – **¿qué te parece si organizamos un grupo especial encargado de vigilarlos?**

**-¿Y yo puedo dirigir?**

**-Por supuesto.**

**-¡Yupi!** – gritó y saltó de emoción la pecosa.

**-¡Casi lo olvido con todo este asunto de los patitos!**

**-¿Qué hermana?**

**-Te llegó una carta.... de Londres ...**

**-¡Albert!** – exclamó emocionada, con los ojos brillantes y aplaudiendo de gusto - **¿dónde está?** – Preguntó ansiosa -**¿dónde?**

-**Justo aquí** – contestó sacándola de una de sus bolsas.

-**Gracias** – fue lo único que dijo antes de arrebatarla prácticamente se sus manos y salir corriendo veloz hacia la colina.

Subió al Padre Árbol tan pronto como le fue posible. Por fin leería lo que con tanta paciencia esperó por meses.

Rasgó el sobre cuidando de no maltratarlo y admirando la hermosa letra que tenía su príncipe.

_**Mi muy querida Candy:**_

**-¡Wow! Soy su querida Candy** – se dijo sorprendida y halagada. Aún tenía presente en su mente esos lindos ojos azul cielo.

_Esta es la primera oportunidad que tengo de escribir una carta y quise que fuera para ti. El viaje fue muy largo y cansado. La escuela es como una cárcel. ¿Sabes lo que es una cárcel? Bueno, si no lo sabes es un lugar grande y con paredes muy altas donde encierran a gente mala para que no pueda salir y hacerle daño a la gente buena. Nosotros no somos malos pero también estamos encerrados la mayor parte del tiempo. _

_Durante el viaje pensé mucho en ti y en esa hermosa colina, fue una pena que la última vez que estuve ahí hubiera tanta nieve y no pudiera disfrutar el gran colorido que tiene en la primavera. _

_¿Puedo pedirte algo? Sube a la primer rama de ese gran árbol y ve el paisaje como si fuera yo. No pude hacerlo por mí mismo, pero confío en que la próxima vez que nos veamos podamos hacerlo juntos. No te asustes ... yo te ayudaré a subir hasta la parte más alta y no te pasará nada._

**-¡Oops! Creo que no le dije que soy una trepa árboles** –murmuró cubriéndose la boca para contener la risa.

_No puedo comparar lo que hay en Europa con la calidez de América. Extraño mi país, extraño a mi familia y te extraño a ti._

_Están llamando a formación, tengo que irme pero no sin antes mandarles un saludo a las dos damas que me dieron hospedaje tan amablemente y pedirte que no tardes en contestar esta carta porque estaré esperando ansioso._

_Tu querido amigo_

_Albert Benett_

**-¡Que linda carta!** – Exclamó observando el paisaje – **debe extrañar mucho la primavera ... ¡a lo mejor allá no hay primavera!. Si todo es tan cerrado quizá no pueda entrar **– pensaba preocupada la niña y sintiendo pena imaginando a su amigo rodeado de plantas muertas y nieve - **¡Albert, no te preocupes! Yo te enviaré un pedazo de primavera.**

Bajó apresurada y se encaminó a buscar un papel y una pluma. Recorrió la colina varias veces, recogía cosas y las acarreaba en su vestido. Así pasó toda la tarde haciendo algo especial para su querido amigo ausente.

Tiempo después un muchacho en Londres Inglaterra recibía una carta que con letra algo complicada de leer. Debía recordar que después de todo, a lo mucho tendría 7 años la pequeña Candy.

Se dirigió a uno de los jardines para poder leer la carta sin interrupciones. Esa chiquilla se había ganado su amistad y confianza a primera vista y estaba ansioso por leer lo que ella tenía que contarle.

Abrió el sobre y para su sorpresa innumerables pétalos y hojas cayeron de él.

-**Pero ... ¿Qué es esto?** – se preguntó tratando de volver a meter todo en el sobre y sólo dejando la carta afuera que también estaba salpicada con hojas y flores pegadas con resistol. No pudo evitar sonreír por la ocurrencia de la niña rubia.

Mi querido príncipe de la colina.

Me brincó mi corazón de alegría cuando me dieron tu carta. Yo acababa de amarrar a unos patitos de su mamá para que no se perdieran, pero la hermana María me dijo que mejor los vigiláramos y no los amarráramos. Creo que se les puede lastimar el cuellito, por eso los desató ¿verdad?

Después de eso me dio la carta que me enviaste y la leí muchas veces hasta que casi me la aprendía**.**

Tengo que contarte que llegó un visitante al hogar y ahora es mío. Se llama Klin y es un .... un .... pues un animalito muy bonito que no me acuerdo qué es pero tiene dos colores: blanco y negro.

**-¿Será una mofeta como Puppé?** - pensó el jovencito de ojos de cielo.

Es muy limpio y me despierta todas las mañanas. Come mucho y juega con nosotros. Cuando regreses lo vas a conocer y te va a gustar tanto como a mi.

¿Ahí en la cárcel donde estás no hay primavera? No quiero que estés triste sin ver las plantas y las flores, por eso en la carta te mando un puño de primavera de aquí de América, para que te alegres y puedas oler las flores y las hojas.

No pudo evitar reírse por la inocencia de Candy. Estaba realmente enternecido por su gesto y la imaginaba corriendo afuera del hogar juntando su "trozo de primavera" especialmente para él. Con lo que no contó era con que las hojas y los pétalos se secarían antes de llegar a su destino, pero fue tal la ilusión de la niña que a Albert le pareció aspirar el fresco aroma del campo por un momento.

-**Pequeña llorona, no sabes cómo has alegrado mi día** – murmuró doblando la carta y guardándola con sumo cuidado dentro del sobre. No dejó una sola hoja seca o pétalo fuera de él. Quería atesorar cada cosa que le enviara y lo haría desde ese instante y para siempre.

Se puso en pie y se dirigió a su habitación. Escribiría una carta a su amiguita por correspondencia y esperaba que muy pronto se volvieran a encontrar. Estaba consiente que era sólo un sueño, ya que pasarían años antes de que él pudiera abandonar el prestigiado colegio londinense para ir al encuentro de la pecosa a la colina del hogar de Pony, pero el tener contacto con ella aunque fuera por carta eran un bálsamo y aliciente para su solitario corazón.

En el otro lado del Atlántico Candy contaba los días ansiosa esperando la carta de Albert. Quería saber muchas cosas de él, qué hacía, qué comía, si jugaba, si tenía muchos amigos ... en fin, ya tenía una lista de preguntas para cuando contestara su carta, pero primero tenía que esperar pacientemente que llegara a sus manos la ansiada misiva.

-¿Nada Srita Pony? – preguntó corriendo a su encuentro.

**-Todavía Nada Candy.**

Esta conversación tenía lugar todos los días por lo menos 3 veces. Vivía pendiente del correo, vigilaba si alguien se acercaba y los días le parecían eternos pensando en que quizá tuviera que esperar algún tiempo más para leer lo que escribiría su Príncipe amigo.

Por fin un afortunado día la carta más esperada llegó a manos de la chiquilla que prácticamente voló al padre Árbol para en una de sus ramas y con dedos temblorosos abrir el sobre que le traería noticias del apuesto niño.

_Mi querida Candy,_

_Ahora la que alegró mi corazón fuiste tú. Lo que me enviaste llegó completo y me trajo un muy bello recuerdo de mi patria. Muchas gracias por tu maravilloso regalo pequeña traviesa._

_Los días aquí pasan muy lentos, pero cada vez que leo tu carta mi día se alegra y mi mente recuerda momentos que si no fueron muchos, sí fueron los mejores._

_El colegio es muy estricto y ahora veo con mucha tristeza que quizá pase mucho tiempo antes de volverte a ver, pero me reconforta el saber que seguiremos sabiendo uno del otro por nuestras cartas._

**-¿Reconforta?** – Se preguntó con un gesto de duda - **¿qué es eso?**

_Me gustaría que me platicaras más sobre ti, quiero conocerte, saber quién es tu mejor amigo, lo que más te gusta comer, si te gusta el sol o prefieres los días nublados, lo que haces durante el día, si te gusta estudiar. Me gustaría ser como tu diario, que me platicaras lo más interesante y trascendente que te suceda en el día._

**-¿trascen… qué? Ay que palabras tan raras usa – **pensaba con tristeza y acordándose dónde estaban los diccionarios para ir a buscar esos significados.

_**Escribe mucho pequeña Candy, escríbeme aunque no recibas carta mía porque no puedo enviarlas tan seguido como quisiera y cada vez que yo reciba una misiva tuya me harás sonreír por semanas y estar feliz.**_

_**Ya desde ahorita estaré pensando en que pronto, muy pronto tendré noticias tuyas y me alegrarás el alma.**_

_**Mi pequeña Candy esperaré con ansia tu respuesta.**_

_**Tu Príncipe.**_

_**Albert Benett**_

**-¡Ya aceptó ser mi príncipe!** – Exclamó emocionadísima al leer la manera en que firmó - **¡Es mi príncipe!**

Se bajó a toda velocidad del árbol dispuesta a escribirle diario. Ya tenía también una serie de preguntas que quería que él contestara. ¿Tenía familia en Londres? ¿Se cuidaba solo allá? ¿Qué comía? ¿Le gustaban las verduras? ¿Tenía alguna mascota con él? ¿En qué idioma hablaban? ¿Se vestían como la gente de América? ¿Había muchos estudiantes? ¿Quién los regañaba cuando se portaban mal? ¿Tenía él también patitos que cuidar? ¿A qué hora lo mandaban a dormir? ¿Le daban postre?.... en fin, tantas preguntas que con la inocencia de sus casi 7 años le parecían de suma importancia.

Y la más importante _**¿Ella era su princesa?**_

Esa carta la esperaría más ansiosa que ninguna otra. Quería que él le dijera que ella era "**su**" princesa… la princesita de sus cuentos encantados.

CONTINUARA…


	3. Chapter 3

**Nuestro amor estaba escrito**

**Capitulo 3**

Por Anabel G.

Tiempo después de que ella envío esa carta con todas sus dudas, llegó la respuesta. Emocionada y nerviosa tomó la carta de manos del cartero, subió a la cima del árbol y la abrió cuidadosa pero apresuradamente.

_**Mi muy querida princesa:**_

**OH me ha llamado su princesa ¡entonces lo soy!** – exclamó feliz con su corazón palpitando a mil por hora

_**Muchas gracias por escribirme a diario, no sabes lo mucho que me alegran tus cartas cada día.**_

_**Cuántas preguntas me has hecho.. Trataré de respondértelas todas, quiero que me conozcas tan bien como te estoy conociendo yo a ti a través de las cartas.**_

_**Aquí nos levantan a las 7:a.m., a continuación tomamos clases de todo tipo, pero a mi la que más me gusta es la de ciencias naturales, me encantan los animales y la naturaleza. ¡Ah! por cierto eso me recuerda que yo también tengo una amiguita como tú tienes a Klin, ella es una mofeta que se llama Poupee, seguro te gustará mucho cuando la conozcas.**_

_**Bueno te seguiré contando sobre mi vida aquí. Después de las clases comemos todos juntos en un comedor muy grande. Hay comidas ricas y otras no tanto, de postre siempre nos dan fruta. Sabes extraño mucho probar un pedazo de mi postre favorito, pastel de chocolate**_

**Ese es mi postre favorito también ¡que coincidencia! aunque a decir verdad me gustan todos los dulces.**

_**Después de la comida tenemos 2 horas de tiempo libre que es cuando voy a un sitio solitario que me recuerda mucho a la colina donde nos conocimos a leer tus cartas. Es el momento del día que más disfruto Candy, tú me haces sentir acompañado cada día.**_

_**Cuando acaba mi tiempo libre, tengo que ir a hacer mis deberes por unas horas, cosa que no me gusta nada, a mi me gusta estar al aire libre no encerrado entre cuatro paredes.**_

_**Bueno **__**Candy creo que respondí a la mayoría de tus preguntas, respecto a la otra que me hiciste creo que queda claro: yo soy tu príncipe y tú eres "mi princesa".**_

_**Cuídate mucho, no arriesgues demasiado trepando a los árboles, no sabes la grata sorpresa que me lleve al saber que a ti también te gustaba subir a ellos. Estudia, aunque ya se que no te gusta y pórtate bien.**_

_**Sigue por favor escribiendo como hasta ahora, soy muy feliz leyéndote**_

_**Tu príncipe **_

_**Albert Bennet**_

**¡Que carta más bonita! no puedo dejar de pensar en que yo soy ¡¡su princesa!!. Ay que bonito, me encanta recibir sus cartas. Aunque pobrecito, que estrictos deben de ser en ese lugar ¡sólo fruta de postre! Yo no podría soportarlo** – exclamó consternada pues era muy golosa.

Bajó del árbol rápidamente, para escribirle sobre ese día a su querido amigo y príncipe.

Así pasaron varios otoños con cartas ininterrumpidas entre los dos.

Esa mañana una de las hermanas deslizó una misiva por debajo de la puerta de Albert, él se levantó rápidamente pues sabía de quien era. Llevaban ya 3 años escribiéndose y cada vez necesitaba más sus cartas.

Se sentó en su escritorio y se puso a leer. Era notorio que la caligrafía de ella había mejorado con el tiempo y él cada vez la entendía mejor.

**Mi querido príncipe,**

**Te tengo grandes noticias, ayer en la noche una pareja vino a conocerme para adoptarme ¿puedes creerlo? ¡Tendré mamá y papá como Annie!. ¡Oh Albert soy tan feliz! aunque debo confesar que me da un poco de tristeza dejar el hogar, a los niños, pero sobretodo a la Señorita Pony y la Hermana María.**

**¿Tú crees que seré feliz con ellos? ¿Que me querrán como una hija? la verdad tengo un poquito de miedo, soy muy traviesa me lo dice la Hermana María a diario y me da miedo que ellos se arrepientan.**

**Pasado mañana me iré a vivir con ellos, los niños me harán una gran fiesta de despedida, están muy tristes aunque lo disimulan muy bien.**

**Te ****escribiré desde mi nuevo hogar, para que tengas la dirección y sigamos escribiéndonos. Ah se me olvidaba decirte mi nuevo apellido es Cornwell, ahora mi nombre será Candice White Cornwell suena raro ¿verdad?**

**Bueno esta carta no será tan larga como las otras, porque quiero pasar todo el tiempo que me queda con todos en el hogar. Prometo contarte todo en cuanto este instalada.**

**Muy feliz tu princesa**

**Candy**

Él dobló de nuevo la carta y la guardó en un cofre labrado con rosas junto con el resto de ellas. Una sonrisa curvó sus labios, era muy feliz por ella.

Pocos días después de esa carta le llegó otra, la que tanto había esperado, ahora sabría si a ella le gustaba su nuevo hogar y su nueva vida.

**Mi querido príncipe,**

**Por fin puedo escribirte con calma, ya estoy viviendo con mi nueva familia. ¿Sabes? tengo dos hermanos ¡soy muy feliz! hasta hace unos días era huérfana y ahora tengo una mamá, un papá y hasta 2 hermanos.**

**Mi hermano mayor Alistear al cual llamamos Stear, es muy alegre y cariñoso, él es inventor y paso mucho tiempo con él probando sus inventos. Aunque sabes siempre acaban mal, ya van cuatro veces que me mojo porque un invento no funciona, pero disfruto enormemente esos ratos con él**

**Mi otro hermano un poco menor que Stear es Archibald y le decimos Archie. La primera vez que lo vi me pareció un presumido, siempre tan elegante y sin querer ensuciarse, pero a los pocos minutos me di cuenta que era muy buen muchacho y pasamos largos ratos hablando.**

**La verdad soy muy feliz, mamá y papá me quieren y cuidan mucho. Tengo una habitación enorme, ahora si parezco una princesa, con todos esos vestidos hermosos y viviendo en una enorme casa que parece un castillo.**

**Me encantaría que pudieras conocer a mi familia y que pudieras ver lo mucho que he cambiado. **

**Mañana empiezo a tomar clases con mis hermanos en un colegio muy reconocido de aquí de Chicago, dicen que ahí conoceré también a nuestros primos. Estoy un poco nerviosa nunca he ido a un colegio, siempre me ha enseñado todo la Srita. Pony, pero haré mi mayor esfuerzo para que tú y mis padres estén orgullosos de mi.**

**Escríbeme pronto, extraño tus cartas.**

**Tu princesa**

**Candice White Cornwell**

Al día siguiente de escribir esa carta Candy se levantó muy temprano para ir al colegio, bajó apresurada a desayunar puesto que ya se le había hecho tarde.

**Buenos días** – saludó mientras entraba corriendo en el comedor.

**Candy no debes de correr por la casa** – le riñó su madre.

**Parece hija que se te pegaron las sábanas de nuevo** – bromeó su padre, era un hombre muy serio pero que siempre le demostraba un gran cariño.

**Jajaja si papá, Candy es una dormilona** – agregó Stear no pudiendo contener la risa.

**Bueno hija ¿ya estas preparada para tu primer día de clases?** – le preguntó preocupada su madre.

**Si mamá aunque estoy un poco nerviosa, no conozco a ninguna niña de ese colegio.**

**Estoy segura que tus hermanos te presentaran a sus amigos ¿ no es así?**

**Si mamá , aunque no creo que le de mucho placer conocer a nuestra prima Elisa**- explicó Archie.

**Archie es tu prima no hables así de ella.**

**Es la verdad mamá** – lo defendió Stear – **Elisa no es una buena persona, Candy cuídate de ella y de su hermano**

**Está bien **– respondió ella tratando de memorizar el nombre.

**Ya es hora de irse, el chofer está esperándolos.**

**Si papá hasta pronto** – dijo Stear despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla de su madre gesto que repitió Archie.

Candy se acercó a su madre **– nos vemos luego mamá** – dijo al tiempo que le dio un beso.

**Compórtate bien y se tan linda como lo eres siempre.**

**Eres una excelente chica Candy, haznos sentir más orgullosos de ti** – agregó su papá.

**Si papá** – se acercó a darle también un beso.

En ese momento su padre le susurró al oído – **que tengas mucha suerte, estaré esperando a que me lo cuentes todo.**

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza y salió junto con sus hermanos rumbo al colegio.

Cuando bajaron del auto para entrar se asombró muchísimo del enorme edificio blanco que se herejía delante de ella, era imponente. Stear tomó su mano.

**Estarás bien Candy, nosotros estaremos contigo.**

**Si gatita** – así la llamaba Archie desde que la había visto trepar un árbol – **nosotros te cuidaremos.**

**Lo sé - **dijo bajito sin poder evitar sentir su cuerpo temblar.

A lo lejos vio un grupo de chicos hablando, sus hermanos la guiaron hasta allí.

**Esos que están allí son nuestros familiares y una amiga** – anunció Stear

Ella examinó a los componentes del grupo. Había una chica pelirroja que tendría mas o menos 10 años como ella, a su lado estaba un chico de cabellos castaños que tendría la edad de Archie, a continuación vio a un chico rubio de ojos azules

**¡Albert! **– exclamó sorprendida mirando es su dirección

**¿Qué dices Candy? **pregunto Archie cuando ya casi estaban llegando – **ese chico es Albert.**

**No Candy, él es nuestro primo Anthony.**

**¡OH! ya veo.**

**Hola chicos buenos días, les presento a mi hermana Candice White** – dijo Stear con orgullo.

**Mira Candy** – explicó Archie – **ella es Elisa y el de su lado Neil, son hijos de los Leegan nuestros parientes.**

**Mucho gusto -**dijo cortésmente.

**Este** -dijo Archie depositando la mano en el hombro del muchacho en un gesto de cariño- **este es Anthony Brown, nuestro primo también.**

**Hola **– lo saludó con una sonrisa. En ese momento lo pudo ver mejor, sin duda era muy parecido a Albert pero algo en sus ojos era diferente, definitivamente diferente.

**Bueno y esta chica es la heredera de los Britter.**

**¿ Britter? -** exclamó girándose para verla.

La niña en seguida saludó no dejando reaccionar a Candy – **mucho gusto Candice, es un placer conocerte.**

_¡Es Annie OH por Dios es Annie! pero finge no conocerme- _pensó con tristeza_ -_ **mucho gusto ¿cuál es tu nombre? Creo que Archie no lo ha dicho**

**Soy Annie Britter**

**Muy bien - **dijo mirándolos a todos - **creo que como somos parientes, todos me pueden llamar Candy.**

**Oye Candy y¿qué se siente ser adoptada por una adinerada familia después de haber sido una pobre huérfana?** – preguntó maliciosa Elisa.

**¡Elisa! Candy adoptada o no es nuestra hermana y te pido que por favor no vuelvas a agredirla, ella es una Cornwell con todas las de la ley. – **aclaró Stear realmente enojado

Candy hizo un gran esfuerzo por no llorar ahí delante de ellos, no tanto por el comentario de Elisa que aunque si había sido la gota que derramó el vaso no había sido lo que lo había llenado. Lo que realmente la hizo sufrir fue el que Annie fingiera no conocerla.

Salieron del colegio unas horas después, por más que sus hermanos intentaban hacerla sonreír o que les contara lo que le pasaba no lo lograron. Cuando llegaron a la mansión ella subió corriendo a su cuarto, su padre la vio pasar con lágrimas en los ojos y decidió dejarla ir, quizás necesitaba estar sola.

Entró en su cuarto, se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó a escribir rápidamente. Le contaba a él todo lo que le pasaba, todo lo que sentía. Cuando terminó se sintió aliviada. Sabía que él le diría las palabras justas que la harían sentirse mejor.

Salió de su cuarto y se dirigió a la sala donde estaba su madre para saludarla.

**Hola mamá **– saludó dándole un beso.

**H****ola hija ¿cómo te fue? **– preguntó su madre levantando la vista del bordado.

**Muy bien mamá y ¿papá?** – no quería preocuparlos haría como siempre, fingiría que no le pasaba nada.

**Esta en la biblioteca.**

**Voy a ir a saludarlo.**

Corrió apresuradamente a saludar a su papá. Él estaba sentado frente a su escritorio leyendo unos papeles.

**Hola papá**- se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla

**¿Estás mejor?** – preguntó más tranquilo al ver la sonrisa en su rostro. La habían aprendido a querer muchísimo, como si fuera su hija verdadera. Así la sentían ambos y ni qué decir de los hermanos Cornwell.

**Si papá … mucho mejor** – habló sin explicarle qué le pasaba.

**Ya veo que no quieres contarme, pero cuando así lo desees yo estaré aquí para ti.**

**Gracias, creo que ahora me vendrá bien salir al jardín a caminar un poco.**

**Ve hija, hace rato vi a Klin jugando cerca de la fuente.**

**Gracias papá, hasta luego.**

Camino hasta la fuente y se sentó junto a Klin.

Pocos días después Albert recibía la carta. Caminó por el jardín del colegio, se subió a un árbol y comenzó a leerla.

**Mi querido príncipe,**

**Hoy ha sido un día terrible, ha sido mi primer día de colegio y me encontré a una persona que pensaba no volvería a ver.**

**Annie estaba allí Albert. ¿te acuerdas? es la niña por la cual lloraba cuando nos conocimos. Pues ella es amiga de mis hermanos y primos. Cuando me vio Albert fingió no conocerme ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo si nos criamos juntas, si somos como hermanas? **

**No puedo creer que el cariño se rompa así, que una amistad termine así de rápido y sin que ni siquiera le provoque pena.**

**Y ****¿cómo debo de actuar ahora yo con ella? ¿Cómo disimulo el cariño que le tengo y el dolor que me provoca que finja no haberme conocido antes? ¡OH Albert necesito tu consejo!**

**Sabes hoy también me sucedió una cosa extraña, conocí a un niño que se parecía mucho a ti, incluso pensé que eras tú. Pero cuando miré sus ojos aunque iguales eran totalmente diferentes. Además es como de mi edad y tú eres mayor que yo así que no podía ser. Pero justo en ese momento recordé todo lo que vivimos en la colina ¡OH Albert tengo muchas ganas de verte!**

**Perdona que te escriba todo lo que me entristece, usualmente me lo guardo, pero no se que me pasa contigo que siento la necesidad de contártelo todo. Cuando te lo cuento a ti me siento mas tranquila.**

**Prometo escribirte una próxima carta más feliz.**

**Tu princesa**

**Candy**

Él apretó la carta sobre su pecho, sentía como si él estuviera viviendo ese dolor que la agobiaba ¿cómo alguien se podía atrever a lastimar a tan buen corazón? Decidió volver a su cuarto y escribirle inmediatamente para animarla un poco, tenía sin saber por qué la necesidad imperiosa de reconfortarla, de hacerla sentir bien.

Varios días después estaba sentada en el jardín, de pronto recordó que aún no recibía respuesta a la carta que le había enviado a su príncipe y murmuró:

**¿Habrá venido ya el cartero?**

**¿Buscabas esto hermanita?** – preguntó Archie poniendo la carta frente su rostro, ella la tomó y enseguida una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

**¡Oh por fin ha llegado!**

**¿Quién es Albert Bennet?**

**¿No te han dicho que no debe preguntar sobre la correspondencia de los demás?**

**¡Sólo quiero saber quién es!** – preguntó sintiendo como sus alertas de hermano se despertaban.

**Es un amigo. Te prometo que te contaré todo sobre él** – dijo levantándose- **pero ahora quiero leerla** – y hecho a correr adentrándose en el inmenso jardín.

CONTINUARA…..


	4. Chapter 4

Nuestro amor estaba escrito

**CAPITULO 4.**

**Por Scarleth**

No era igual que la colina de Pony, ni los árboles se podrían comparar con el Padre árbol, pero el estar así en medio de la naturaleza leyendo algo escrito por él era como estar en su presencia misma.

Subió a una rama y con el frescor del viento y el trinar de las aves rasgó el sobre ansiosa por saber lo que su príncipe tenía que decirle.

_**Mi Hermosa princesa Candy,**_

_**Con la lectura de tu carta me hiciste desear muchas cosas. Antes que nada desear estar ahí contigo para abrazarte y decirte que todo estará bien, que el tiempo y la paciencia todo logran y que recuerdes siempre "princesa" que el momento más oscuro del amanecer es justo antes de que salga el sol.**_

_**Yo quiero únicamente luz en tu vida mi querida Candy, quiero ver siempre esa sonrisa tan luminosa que inunda mis recuerdos cada minuto, quiero que todo en tu vida sea perfecto y maravilloso pero lamentablemente la vida nos presenta situaciones que nos hacen más fuertes y valientes después de enfrentarlas.**_

_**¿Sabes que ahora estás frente a una? Annie es muy importante para tí y sufres por su lejanía, por no poder estar con ella pero ¿te has puesto a pensar en lo que ahora tienes? Ahí a tu lado están dos hermanos que te quieren, dos padres que te idolatran hasta el extremo y un príncipe que a pesar de la distancia estará presente siempre en tu vida para darte todo el ánimo y la fortaleza que necesites.**_

_**Mi niña Hermosa, siempre que te sientas triste escríbeme. Mi corazón llora y se une al tuyo cada vez que algo te hiere o te lastima, pero también mi fortaleza corre a tu lado para ayudar a sobreponerte. **_

_**Ahora es el momento de demostrarte y demostrarle a todos que eres una niña fuerte y valiente, que serás paciente hasta que puedas recobrar la amistad y la compañía de tu amiga porque eso pasará pequeña, no lo dudes. Nadie puede estar a tu lado y no desear permanecer ahí por siempre.**_

_**Ella comprenderá la suerte que tiene de tenerte ahí, una suerte que yo le envidio con toda el alma Candy.**_

_**Ojalá que cuando recibas esta carta tu mente ya esté más clara y tranquila y si no, que estas palabras te sirvan para tomar un respiro, levantar la frente en alto y enfrentar la vida con la valentía de tus 10 años.**_

_**Pequeña princesa guerrera, te extraño cada día más.**_

_**Tu príncipe **_

_**Albert Benett**_

-**Albert **– murmuró con un suspiro mientras una lágrima de emoción resbalaba por su mejilla.

**-¿Ahora me dirás quién es ese que hasta te hace llorar?** – preguntó con voz celosa el más joven de sus hermanos, recargado en el árbol donde ella estaba y con los brazos cruzados.

Candy se quedó sorprendida al escucharlo, limpió su cara con el dorso de la mano y miró hacia su hermano.

**-¿Me estás espiando a caso? ¡Qué modales!** – le dijo aparentando indignación.

**-¡Hey! No te espiaba** – le contestó dado un paso al frente y volteando a verla – **sólo quería saber quién es ese que te escribe. ¿es de fiar? ¿desde cuándo lo conoces? ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho nada?.**

**-Oye, oye, tranquilo, que no es un monstruo.**

**-Lo siento mucho Candy, pero nosotros no podemos saberlo. No lo conocemos. ¿Quién es ese que te escribe?**

**-¿Y tú me dirás por qué Annie Britter te mira con tanta insistencia?** – contestó con una pícara sonrisa.

El chico se puso rojo, pero no se dejaría de esa rubia pecosa.

-**No estamos hablando de mí, si no de Albert Benett.**

**-No te preocupes tanto **– dijo un tanto despreocupada - **Albert es sólo "mi príncipe" **– añadió como si fuera lo más normal sobre esta tierra.

La cara que puso Archie al escucharla fue en verdad cómica.

**-¿Cómo que tu príncipe? ¿De qué hablas?** – le preguntó sintiendo cosquillas de malestar en su estómago.

-**Es una larga historia** – contestó dando un suspiro y mirando hacia el horizonte.

**-¿Y encima suspiras?** – Estaba realmente celoso – **ya sé que es una larga historia y lo que quiero es que me la cuentes, no que me repitas la misma frase cada vez que te pregunto.**

**-¿Quieres que te la cuente ahora? **– preguntó meciendo sus piernas en la rama.

-**Sí**

**-Entonces sube.**

**-¡Ah no! Tú baja.**

**-¿Q****uién quiere saber?** – preguntó inquisitiva.

-**Yo**

**-Entonces debes venir a donde me encuentro, sentarte a mi lado y escuchar lo que tengo que decirte.**

**-Candy, mi camisa es muy cara y mis zapatos se ensuciarán ... además mis pantalones ... **– decía contrariado su hermano.

**-¿Percibo acaso miedo Archibald Cornwell?** – preguntó con una cara sumamente simpática y sujetando con ambas manos su cintura.

**-¿****Miedo yo?** – exclamó el chico – ¡por supuesto que no!

**-¿Será acaso que nunca has subido a un árbol en tu vida?**

Punto para la pecas ... justo en el blanco.

El muchacho bajó el rostro sintiéndose en parte humillado.

-**Nunca he subido a un árbol** – confesó – las alturas no son mi fuerte.

La niña comenzó a descender y de un salto estuvo frente a él.

-**No te aflijas Archie, yo puedo enseñarte.**

**-¿En verdad?**

**-¡Claro!, pero tendrá que ser un día en que te vistas sin tanta elegancia** – contestó en tono de burla.

-**No tengo otra ropa gatita.**

**-Entonces le robamos algo a Stear, no te preocupes.**

La sonrisa en su carita llena de pecas lo hizo divertirse también por sus ocurrencias.

Le pasó un brazo por los hombros de manera protectora y retomó el tema inicial.

**-¿Me dirás quien es Albert "príncipe" Benett? **

**-Sí **– contestó – **pero busquemos a Stear, porque no me gustaría repetir la historia dos veces ¿de acuerdo?. Así los dos la conocerán y no desconfiarán tanto de él.**

**-De acuerdo.**

Chocaron las manos a manera de pacto y corrieron a buscar al hermano mayor.

Una charla en el hermoso cuarto de la jovencita fue de gran interés para ambos, que hicieron una petición a su pequeña hermana, misma que no pudo rechazar. Ellos tenían todo el derecho a hacerlo, aunque se sentía un poco rara por eso.

Varios días después llegó correspondencia para un guapo adolescente en el colegio San Pablo.

Mi querido príncipe de la Colina,

¿Puedes imaginar el bien que me hizo leer tu carta? ... quizá sí, quizá no, pero quiero que sepas que a partir de hoy Candy será una niña fuerte e independiente. Me armaré de paciencia y le pediré a Diosito que me ayude con lo que tú ya sabes que yo te conté.

-¿Cómo? – pensó el muchacho - ¿por qué no dice las cosas claras?

Bueno, pues ese día, mi hermano Archie me siguió para preguntarme quién eras y no tuve más opción que contarle sobre ti (también a mi otro hermano). Son como guardaespaldas, me cuidan demasiado y se siente algunas veces raro pero la mayor parte del tiempo me siento feliz de saber que les importo tanto.

Mamá y papá también ya saben sobre ti y no han hecho mayor comentario que sonreír porque me ven contenta, pero mis hermanos ... ellos son más cabezas duras, por lo que aquí te los dejo. Como no pueden hablar contigo, pues te van a escribir.

Espero tener noticias pronto tuyas mi querido príncipe y no les hagas mucho caso a este par, que a veces están muy loquitos.

Te extraña demasiado

Tu princesa Candy.

Había otra hoja que tomó para comenzar la lectura.

**Albert "príncipe" Benett.**

-Ya lo saben – murmuró a penado y con el rostro encendido. Seguramente Candy les había contado que lo llamaba "príncipe".

**Nos suponemos que eres buena persona porque a Candy le agradas mucho y lee con emoción tus cartas, pero sabrás que esa no es una razón suficiente como para confiar a ciegas en alguien que no conocemos y que nos acabamos de enterar que existe. (****Esperamos no ser rudos, pero tenemos algunas dudas al respecto). ¿Cuándo la conociste? ¿Tienes más amigos? ¿te gusta inventar cosas? ¿Hablas francés? (Candy ya está aprendiendo y tiene que practicar ... batalla bastante, pero no le digas que te dijimos) ¿cuándo vendrás a conocernos? **

**Supongo que estás de acuerdo en que no podemos permitir una amistad que no esté aprobada por nosotros. Somos los responsables de ella y como caballeros la protegeremos.**

**Quedaremos esperando tu carta de respuesta para evaluar si es conveniente que nuestra hermana tenga nuestro permiso para ser tu amiga y escribirte.**

**Los hermanos Archie y Stear Cornwell,**

**Caballeros andantes de la Princesa Candy.**

Ahora comprendía por qué Candy no había sido tan específica en su carta: sus hermanos también escribirían y no quería correr riesgos innecesarios. Sonrió y le dio gusto saber que había dos paladines dispuestos a proteger a su bella princesa mientras él estaba ausente. ¿Habrá cambiado mucho en estos tres años? Suponía que sí y estaba seguro que se convertiría en una elegante y bellísima dama.

-Si pudiera dirigir y elegir mi futuro en este instante … elegiría crecer contigo "mi dulce princesa ausente".

Guardó la carta una vez más. Se sentía reconfortado e inmensamente tranquilo al saberla en tan buenas manos.

-Vamos Puppé, hay una carta que quiero escribir … mejor dicho … _**DOS**_.

Continuará ...


	5. Chapter 5

Nuestro amor estaba escrito

**Capitulo 5**

**Por Anabel G.**

Unos días más tarde llegó a la mansión Cornwell la carta tan esperada por los tres jovencitos que ahí vivían. Los tres bajaban las escaleras corriendo para tomar el correo pero su padre se les adelantó.

**¿Papá llegó carta para Candy?** – preguntó Archie frenando su carrera justo delante de él

**Y ¿por qué el interés? si la carta es para Candy no veo por qué preguntas tú.**

**Porque ahí vendrá una carta para nosotros también.**

**Chicos no creen que no deben meterse en los asuntos de su hermana, ella es libre de tener las amistades que quiera. Además estoy seguro de que si ella lo aprecia es por que es un bueno muchacho.**

**Nunca está de más hacerle ver que nos preocupamos por ella papá** – agregó Stear

El padre tomó la carta y se la tendió a Candy – **creo que eres tú la que debe leerla primero al fin y al cabo es para ti.**

**Gracias papá.**

**Eso no es justo papá **– refunfuñó Archie

**No te enojes Archie vamos al jardín la leo y en seguida leen ustedes lo que Albert les haya escrito.**

**Está bien.**

Salieron al jardín y comenzaron a caminar detrás de ella, hasta que encontró un árbol que le gustara para trepar a él y leer la carta.

**¿Por qué siempre tienes que trepar a un árbol para leer sus cartas?**

**Porque así me siento más cerca de él, pero eso tú no lo entenderías**

El chico solo puso un gesto de disgusto y se paso las manos por sus cabellos castaños.- **yo esperare aquí abajo.**

**Eso ya lo sabía ¿y tú Stear?**

**Creo que te daremos privacidad para que la leas y esperaremos abajo.**

**Está bien.**

Abrió el sobre y sacó su contenido, había dos cartas, tomó la primera y la abrió.

_**Mi hermosa princesa,**_

_**Me sorprendió mucho la carta de tus hermanos, la verdad me siento tranquilo y feliz al saber que ellos te cuidan y te protegen como yo no puedo hacerlo.**_

_**Espero que ellos no lean esta carta sino sólo la otra que va dirigida a ellos, porque no quería perder la oportunidad de escribirte algo sólo a ti.**_

_**¿Como va aquel asunto del que me contaste? Y todo en el colegio, ya sabes que estoy aquí para leerte y entenderte siempre. Aunque algo dentro de mi me dice que tu corazón ya no llora porque el mío ha dejado de hacerlo.**_

_**Ayer me dejaron salir del colegio durante la tarde y fui al zoológico, me la pase muy bien, vi muchas especies de animales. Pero sabes, me parece muy triste que estén encerrados en jaulas. Me encantaría verlos en su hábitat natural.**_

_¿hábitat? ¿Qué es hábitat?_ –**chicos**

**¿Qué Candy?**

**¿Qué es hábitat?**

**Es un lugar que tiene las condiciones adecuadas para que viva un ser vivo – **respondió Stear

**Ahhh gracias**

_**Alguna día me gustaría visitar el zoológico contigo, se que te encantará porque amas a los animales tanto como yo.**_

_**Bueno Candy me despido para empezar a escribir la carta a tus hermanos, espero dejarlos tranquilos con ella y que no te molesten por nuestra amistad.**_

_**Te extraña**_

_**Tu príncipe**_

_**Albert Bennet**_

Guardó esta carta en el sobre, se la metió en el bolsillo y bajó con la otra en la mano.

**Bien chicos aquí está la carta. Stear ¿te importaría leerla en voz alta? yo no la he leído**

**Esta bien** – aceptó el muchacho y comenzó a leer.

_**Caballeros andantes de la princesa Candy,**_

_**Es un placer y una tranquilidad para mi saber que ustedes cuidan tan bien a su hermana, ella es una gran niña y se merece ser cuidada y protegida para que nada la dañe.**_

_**Con respecto a sus preguntas sobre cuándo y cómo nos conocimos me imagino que ella ya se los habrá contado. Nos conocimos en la colina del hogar de pony cuando ella tenía 6 años. Un tiempo después de conocernos yo tuve que venir a Londres a continuar con mis estudios y nos hemos escrito desde entonces.**_

_**¿Si me gusta inventar cosas? Supongo que esta pregunta me la habrá hecho Stear, por lo que me ha contando Candy tú eres el inventor. La verdad Stear nunca he inventado nada, pero es algo que me encantaría intentar.**_

_**Yo soy un chico que no gusta mucho de los laboratorios y los espacios cerrados, por lo que tendría que ser al aire libre. M e encanta observar la naturaleza, subir a un árbol a la rama más alta y desde ahí observar el paisaje.**_

Stear detuvo su lectura – **en eso se parecen mucho Candy y me agrada que quiera probar inventar conmigo.**

**Vamos Stear sigue leyendo, no te detengas** – lo apremió Archie.

_**Con respecto a si tengo amigos, la verdad es que sólo tengo una pequeña amiga llamada Poupee, es una mofeta que me acompaña siempre donde voy.**_

**¡Una mofeta!** – exclamó Archie sorprendido.

**¿De qué te extrañas? Candy tiene a Klin** – respondió Stear tranquilamente.

_**Siempre he tenido que viajar mucho por lo que nunca he podio entablar un amistad con otros chicos de mi edad. Aquí en el colegio no he hecho amigos, no me gusta nada la gente que sólo piensa en el dinero y en lo ricos que son. Por lo tanto me mantengo lejos de ellos.**_

_**Respecto a su pregunta de los idiomas, sí hablo francés además de español y un poco de alemán.**_

**¡Vaya! ¡él sí que sabe idiomas!** – exclamó Candy sorprendida

**Sí, parece que podría ayudarte a practicar ¿no Candy?** – dijo Archie guiñándole un ojo.

**Oh vamos Archie no me molestes.**

_**Sobre cuándo podrán conocerme me temo que falta mucho para eso. Muy a mi pesar no volveré a América hasta dentro de unos años ya que debo acabar mis estudios aquí. Pero en cuanto llegue lo primero que haré será ir a ver a su hermana.**_

_**Quiero que sepan que yo no quiero hacerle daño a Candy, al contrario, quiero estar siempre a su lado, ser su amigo y su confidente. Alegrar sus días tanto como ella alegra los míos.**_

_**Estaré encantado de recibir cartas de su parte y responderles a todo lo que quieran.**_

_**El príncipe de Candy**_

_**Albert Bennet**_

**¿Y bien chicos ya están más tranquilos?**

**Sí** – respondió Stear de inmediato – **parece muy buena persona y que te quiere mucho**

**¿Cuántos años tiene Candy? **– preguntó Archie.

**¿Por qué lo preguntas?**

**Porque no nos lo dijiste y no parece de nuestra edad.**

**El tiene 16 años.**

**Gatita ¿no crees que es muy grande?** – preguntó sorprendido.

**No Archie sólo son 6 años, no se que tiene de malo, además mamá y papá lo saben y no les pareció mal.**

**Archie creo que no deberíamos meternos más, parece un buen muchacho** – explicó Stear.

**Está bien** - dijo a regañadientes.

Pasaron unos cuantos días más y el chico del colegio San Pablo recibió una respuesta a su carta. Abrió el sobre con una sonrisa, siempre se le alegraba el día cuando ella le escribía.

Mi querido príncipe,

Por fin puedo escribir tranquila, mis hermanos han decidido no meterse más en nuestras cartas. Aunque Stear dice que te escribirá de vez en cuando para que tengas más amigos. Creo que se muere por hablar con alguien más de sus inventos.

¿Sabes Albert? estoy feliz, Annie y yo hemos vuelto a ser amigas de nuevo. Hace unos días se acercó a mi y me pidió perdón, le confesó a mis hermanos que ella también venia del hogar de pony y que nos encontraron juntas. Yo la perdoné en seguida ¡la extrañaba tanto! Después de hablarlo un rato hemos decidido mantener en secreto el que ella viene del mismo lugar que yo, mis hermanos no dirán nada.

Lo hago porque Annie es muy débil y no creo que aguante los comentarios que hacen los hermanos Leegan, son muy malos y se ensañarían con ella como hacen conmigo, sólo que a ella le harían mas daño porque es muy sensible. A mi no me duelen sus comentarios yo estoy orgullosa de venir de donde vengo y ellos pueden decir lo que quieran.

Me sorprendió mucho lo que le contaste a mis hermanos, sabes tres idiomas y yo que quiero aprender francés y nada más no se me da, yo creo que es por que soy muy cabeza dura ¡Ojala estuvieras aquí para explicarme!

Hay algo que me entristece cada día desde tu otra carta, por lo que dijiste aún tardaras varios años en regresar y yo ya quiero verte. Pero bueno me conformare hasta entonces con leerte cada día.

Te extraña mucho

Tu princesa

Candy

Así pasaron 4 años mas sin dejar de escribirse, se escribían cada día y compartían cada pequeña cosa.

Esa mañana de sábado una hermosa jovencita de cabellos rubios descansaba sobre el césped acariciando a su mascota. De pronto se le acercó una mucama

**Señorita le llegó una carta.**

**Candy, te he dicho que me llames Candy Jessica**

**Disculpe … Candy te llegó una carta**

**Así está mejor muchas gracias.**

Cuando leyó el remitente el rostro se le iluminó, una carta de él. Comenzó a leerla inmediatamente.

_**Mi hermosa princesa,**_

_**Tengo tantas cosas que contarte sobre mi y mi futuro, creo que ha llegado el momento de írtelas contando poco a poco, porque creo que sólo tú que me conoces tan bien podrás entender cómo me siento.**_

_**Yo pertenezco a una acaudalada familia de la cual soy el único heredero, desde niño he vivido preparándome para asumir el papel del cabeza de familia. Pero es un papel que yo no quiero asumir, yo no quiero vivir atado al dinero yo quiero vivir libre y sólo a atado a lo que el corazón me indique. Pero es algo que no puedo dejar de ser, tengo que serlo por que no hay nadie más ,de mi dependerá mucha gente y no quiero que esa gente dependa de una persona mala así que prefiero hacerlo yo,.Por ahora el que hace todo eso es mi tutor George pero yo muy pronto tendré que empezar a hacerlo, en cuanto termine mi preparación.**_

_**A mi lo que me gustaría es tomar mi maleta y viajar por el mundo, conocer nuevos países, culturas, gentes. Se que tú me entiendes puesto que sabes perfectamente como soy ¿sabes qué es lo que más me gusta? que eres muy parecida a mi, tan libre como yo.**_

_**Bueno no te seguiré escribiendo en esta carta de eso por que también quiero hablar de cosas agradables.**_

_**Ya tu cumpleaños se acerca mi dulce niña, aunque ya no debo de decir niña porque seguro te estas convirtiendo en una hermosa jovencita. Cuanto daría por estar a tu lado y ver esa increíble transformación en ti. Tener la oportunidad de admirar tu belleza cada día.**_

_**No he podido olvidar tus bellos ojos desde que te conocí, cada día me duermo y me despierto con ellos en mi mente. Te has convertido en alguien esencial en mi vida, alguien que no puedo borrar de mi pensamiento ni un segundo.**_

_**Tienes que contarme todo sobre tu cumpleaños ¿te harán una fiesta? Hablando de fiestas ¿sabes bailar? **_

_**Creo que ya me extendí mucho en esta carta pero es que te extraño demasiado mi querida Candy.**_

_**Escríbeme pronto**_

_**Tu príncipe**_

_**Albert**_

Ella tomó la carta y la apretó contra su pecho. Ella también lo extrañaba mucho, cada día sentía una presión en el pecho porque no podía verlo, sentirlo. Sentía que un sentimiento nuevo se despertaba en su interior con respecto a él, algo que no le dejaba mirar o acercarse a ningún otro muchacho, porque ninguno era comparable a él, ninguno la conocía como él.

Que difícil sería para él tener que ser el cabeza de su familia, ese era un cargo muy importante y estaba segura que cuando tomara posesión tendría mucho trabajo de oficina como su papá. Estaba segura de que su príncipe se sentiría muy triste al estar encerrado horas dentro de una oficina. Pero ella quería reconfortarlo, decirle que ella iba a estar ahí para él siempre que la necesitara, que al igual que él ella sentía en su corazón cada cosa que lo agobiaba o entristecía. Caminó presurosa a su cuarto para comenzarle a escribir.

Mi querido príncipe,

Se lo difícil que debe de ser para ti pensar en el futuro que se te avecina, pero estoy segura que hallarás la forma de compaginar tu vida libre con esa vida llena de ataduras. Solo quiero que sepas que yo siempre estaré aquí para ti, para ayudarte y escucharte no lo olvides.

Con respecto a mi cumpleaños, si está muy cerca lo único que me entristece es que tú no estarás aquí conmigo ese día, pero se que en algún cumpleaños no muy lejano podrás estar.

No tendré fiesta, no me gustan. Sobre bailar, mi papá me ha enseñado y he bailado muchas veces con él.

Me has hecho ruborizarme con tu carta, no soy tan bonita como crees. El que si debe de haber cambiado mucho eres tú ya debes ser un apuesto joven. Muchas chicas han de perseguirte ¿verdad?

Yo tampoco he podido olvidar tus ojos Albert, cada vez que miro el cielo me los recuerda.

Bueno tengo que irme, mi madre me llama, escríbeme pronto

Tu princesa

Candy

Cerró la carta y la metió en un sobre, sabía que esperaría muy nerviosa a su respuesta, no sabía por que pero no quería que hubiera más chicas en su vida, aunque le parecía muy egoísta de su parte, no podía dejar de sentirlo.

A los pocos días su cumpleaños número catorce llegó, sus padres querían haber organizado una gran fiesta pero ella no quiso, no le gustaban ese tipo de cosas. Sólo quiso una pequeña cena con su familia y amigos. Aunque sus padres no pudieron evitar invitar a lo Leegan.

Salió rumbo al jardín después de ser felicitada y llenada de regalos por sus padres y hermanos. Pero el regalo que más quería, verlo a él, sentirlo cerca, no lo tendría ese día, no en mucho tiempo. Miró al cielo y una lágrima salió de sus bellos ojos.

**No estés triste se que no falta mucho para que lo veas de nuevo, si ya esperaste 8 años qué más da un poco más.**

**Mamá ¿cómo sabes en qué pensaba?**

**Porque te conozco hija** – dijo su madre sentándose a su lado.

**Ay mamá no se que me pasa, siento como si cada vez que pienso en él me doliera el pecho.**

**Y sientes que no hay nadie en este mundo como él verdad hija** – respondió con una sonrisa

**Si mamá pero no se qué es esto, es diferente a lo que sentía antes.**

**Hija no lo analices solo vívelo, déjalo crecer **– no quiso decirle que estaba profundamente enamorada, que era eso lo que sentía. Por que sabia que se asustaría, algún día más adelante hablaría con ella sobre ello.

**Señorita ha llegado algo para usted**.- anunció la mucama acercándose a ellas.

**¿Y dónde está Jessica?**

**En la entrada.**

**¿Por qué no lo han subido?** – preguntó su madre.

**Oh señora espere a que lo vea.**

**Mmm ¿qué podrá ser?-** madre e hija se encaminaron a la mansión.

Al llegar se encontraron a todos los sirvientes en un círculo con cara de sorpresa, atravesaron el círculo y se encontraron con un enorme rosa hecha de chocolate que decía en su tallo feliz cumpleaños.

**¿Por qué tanto alboroto?** – preguntó su padre acercándose.

**¡OH pero qué es esto! y ¿quién te lo habrá mandado Candy?** – exclamó Archie

.

**No lo se.**

**Señorita el regalo traía esta tarjeta**- ella enseguida la tomo y la abrió

_**¡¡Feliz cumpleaños princesa!! No pude evitar la tentación de regalarte algo el día de tu cumpleaños y qué mejor que chocolate que te gusta tanto.**_

_**Se que esto no suple el que yo este ahí a tu lado, créeme que yo lo deseo más que tú. Pero mi corazón está contigo siempre.**_

_**Con mucho cariño tu príncipe**_

_**Albert bennet**_

**¡Albert!! **– exclamó al tiempo que una lágrima se derramaba por su mejilla

**¿Qué? ¿Cómo pudo él mandarte esto si esta en Londres?** – pregunto Stear.

**Hija es un regalo precioso** - se acercó a su oído y le susurro - **creo que a él también le duele el pecho cuando piensa en ti querida.**

**¿Mamá? –**preguntó sin entender nada

**Algún día lo entenderás - **dijo tomando el brazo de su esposo-. **Ahora espero que no te acabes todo el chocolate en un día, te sentara mal.**

Así sus padres se fueron de ahí compartiendo una mirada cómplice, mientras que ella se preguntaba que es lo que quería decir su madre con sus comentarios.

CONTINUARA…


	6. Chapter 6

**Nuestro amor estaba escrito**

**Capítulo 6**

**Por Scarleth**

El tiempo no pasa en vano, el corazón de Candy saltaba de emoción cada vez que leía el nombre de Albert Bennet en algún remitente y algo muy dentro de ella ansiaba el día en que se volvieran a encontrar.

Las reuniones, las salidas con los amigos y sus hermanos hacían sus días agradables, pero era consciente de que algo faltaba. Había un hueco que no se llenaba ni con sus padre siquiera y le preguntaba constantemente a su corazón qué era.

**-¿lista?** – preguntó Stear entrando a su alcoba.

-**Lista** – respondió con una bella sonrisa y su maleta en la mano.

Ahora era toda una jovencita de 15 años. Su cuerpo estaba acabando de moldearse dando paso a una escultural figura, su rostro se había afilado resaltando sus perfectas facciones. Su estatura era más elevada y parecía una bella estatua griega creada a manos de un magnífico escultor.

Sus padres y sobre todos sus hermanos eran completamente conscientes de la gran belleza de la más pequeña de la familia y siempre estaban al acecho para que ningún joven impertinente le faltara al respeto.

Caminaron veloces hacia la salida. El chofer los esperaba y sus padres se despidieron de ellos.

-**Sean cuidadosos** – pidió la amable Sra Cornwell – **Archie, tú eres el mejor nadador así que por favor trata de estar al pendiente de tus hermanos**.

-**Claro mamá, no te preocupes** – contestó el apuesto muchacho de cabellera castaña – **hoy seré su salvavidas particular y más de Stear porque la gatita es bastante buena nadando**.

Todos rieron por la cara que puso Stear al sentirse al cuidado de sus hermanos menores, pero haciendo honor a la verdad, sabía perfectamente que ambos le llevaban mucha delantera en las actividades acuáticas.

Subieron al auto y se dirigieron presurosos al club.

-**Ya deben estar todos allá** –comentó Candy viendo la hora.

-**Te tardas demasiado Archie** – dijo Stear lanzándole una indirecta – **si sólo vamos a nadar ... no era necesario que te arreglaras tanto ... ni Candy hace eso.**

**-¿Puedes dejarme tranquilo?** – Contestó enojado el aludido – **siempre hay que estar presentables, no importa que sólo vayas al baño.**

**-¡Basta los dos!** – Interrumpió la rubia – **se supone que vamos a disfrutar nuestro fin de semana y eso es precisamente lo que haremos ¿ok? No importa que lleguemos un poco tarde.**

**-Sí. Candy tiene razón Stear y ahora veamos cómo nos turnaremos para cuidarla.**

**-¿Cómo?** – exclamó la jovencita sorprendida.

-**Supongo que no creerás que te dejaremos sola para que algún chico venga a molestarte. ¡No! Mi madre no lo permitiría y papá tampoco.**

**-¿Pero acaso pretenden aislarme del mundo?**

**-Del mundo no, sólo de los hombres.**

**-¿Percibo celos acaso en su voz Archibald Cornwell?**

**-Sólo es precaución mi bella hermana** – contestó en el mismo tono.

Por fin llegaron y con su entrada atrajeron las miradas de todos, no sólo por ser los hijos de una de las familias más importantes sino por el porte, la elegancia y belleza que poseían los tres.

El mayor de ellos era muy alto, de figura delgada pero sumamente marcada. Sus piernas eran fuertes y musculosas, lo mismo que sus brazos y abdomen. Su rostro poseía una belleza clásica que lo hacía irresistible a las chicas. Ojos grandes y azules, mentón cuadrado, nariz perfecta y una boca sumamente besable. Su cabello negro en contraste con su piel blanca eran la envidia de muchos.

El más joven poseía una hermosa piel bronceada que contrastaba de manera espectacular con sus grandes ojos castaños y su lacia y larga cabellera castaña clara. Su cuerpo era una escultura andando. Sumamente preocupado de su apariencia se mantenía en forma y parecía un modelo de revista. Todo esto añadido a su natural elegancia y fino trato hacia las damas lo hacía todo un adonis.

Y por último, la pequeña princesa del hogar. Una muñeca rubia que atraía la mirada de grandes y pequeños por la perfección de su cuerpo y de su rostro. Usaba en ese momento un pantalón corto que llegaba encima de sus rodillas dejando al descubierto sus largas y bien torneadas pantorrillas. Era de estatura mediana y siempre sonreía, lo que le daba un aspecto angelical. Su pequeña cintura atraía la mirada, lo mismo que su abdomen perfecto y la blancura de su piel que resaltaba más al observar esos grandes ojos color esmeralda, esa pequeña boca roja y perfecta a juego con una nariz respingada salpicada con algunas pecas.

Eran tres jóvenes sumamente atractivos.

Avanzaron para encontrarse con sus amigos cerca de la alberca. Annie estaba ansiosa esperando a Archie y Elisa no soltaba al pobre de Anthony que hacía esfuerzos desesperados por huir de sus garras.

**-¡Qué bueno que llegaron chicos!** – dijo Anthony encontrando el pretexto perfecto para poder dejar a Elisa y acercarse a saludar.

**-¡Hola Anthony!** – saludaron los 3 al rubio.

-**Candy ven** – pidió el chico de ojos azules a la recién llegada jalándola del brazo – **por favor, te lo suplico, no te separes de mí o me volverá a atrapar Elisa. **

La cara de espanto que tenía el pobre la hizo reir. Anthony era alguien sumamente especial para ella, se podría decir que su gran amigo de carne y hueso además de sus hermanos.

Entre ellos existía un vínculo de camaradería que quizá era muy complicado de entender para una mente tan sosa como la de Elisa Leagan.

**-¡Anthony! ¡Querido!** – llamaba la pelirroja acercándose a los dos jóvenes.

Un apretón en el brazo fue la ahora muda súplica para su amiga.

**-¿Sí Elisa? **

-**No seas descortés, me has dejado sola y una dama no puede estar sola** – dijo mirando despectivamente a la chica ya que le tenía una envidia atroz. La sabía hermosa y sobre todo, el carisma que tenía la jovencita era tan palpable que era imposible no notarlo.

-**Lo siento tanto Elisa** – exclamó Candy fingiendo genuina sorpresa – **pero le prometí a Anthony comenzar con sus clases de natación en cuanto llegara. Así que por qué no te unes al resto de los chicos para que "la soledad" no te agobie ni te ponga en entredicho. Este joven tiene una maestra muy estricta y pues empezaremos de inmediato** – concluyó dándose vuelta y arrastrando al chico con ella.

Caminaron hacia la alberca dejándola parada y rabiando a más no poder.

-**¡Maldita huérfana!** – exclamó con los ojos centelleantes **– pero ni sueñes que te quedarás con Anthony ... ¡¡sobre mi cadáver!!**

Ajenos a esto ambos entraban al agua y comenzaban a charlar.

**-Lo siento Candy, pero es un suplicio estar con ella.**

**-No te preocupes Tony, si estoy contigo mis hermanos me dejarán tranquila, si no ... estaría con ellos al lado todo el tiempo** – contestó haciendo un guiño.

**-Tienen que cuidarte pecosa, ese es tu castigo por ser tan bella.**

**-¿Coqueteándome?**

**-¿A mi mejor amiga?** – contestó fingiendo sorpresa – **Sería incapaz.**

Comenzaron a reir. Había algo en ellos que los acercaba irremediablemente, un lazo más fuerte incluso que el de la sangre … quizá fuera de amistad, una amistad tan duradera como el amor.

**-¿Sabes pecosa?**

**-¡Anthony!** – exclamó frunciendo la nariz.

-**Aceptémoslo … estás pecosa así que no te falto al respeto, sólo resalto una parte de tu rostro.**

-**Muy bien Anthony Brown, dejaré que te ahogues.**

-**Está bien, está bien, no hay por qué ser tan extremistas – **añadió riendo divertido **- Pues como te decía Candy … ¿te acuerdas de nuestra última plática?**

**-Sí, contestó agachando la mirada.**

**-Sería una buena idea …**

**-No lo creo, quizá ya se haya ido de Londres **– dijo cabizbaja.

-¿**Sin avisarte? No lo creo.**

**-Pues créelo, tengo más de 3 meses de no saber de él.**

**-Tiene que haber una explicación lógica … a lo mejor quiere darte una sorpresa viniendo** – exclamó con alegría para animarla.

**-O a lo mejor conoció a alguien más ….**

**-Candy, nadie deja una amistad como la tuya … y creo que él no lo haría. Te conoce desde que eras una pequeña pecosa revoltosa.**

**-¿¿¿Otra vez???**

**-Digo .. desde que eras una pequeña niña revoltosa … ¿estuvo mejor?** – contestó brindándole una deslumbrante sonrisa.

**-Sí, bastante mejor** – aceptó dando un manotazo al agua para mojarle el rostro.

**-¡Hey! ¡Y yo que te estoy ayudando!.**

**-¿Ayudando? Anthony por Dios ¿Cómo crees que me puedo ir a Londres? **

**-¿Y por qué no? Tendremos vacaciones y suficiente tiempo para ir y regresar.**

**-Falta que mis papás quieran.**

**-Si mi mamá los invita es seguro que acepten.**

**-¿Tu madre irá a Londres?** – preguntó con sorpresa.

**-Así es pecas.**

**-¡¡¡¡¡Anthony!!!!!! **

-¡**Perdón! –** exclamó riendo – **es que son muy evidentes.**

**-¡Eres insoportable!** – contestó riendo y mojándolo más.

**-¡No candy!** – exclamó acercándose a su oído **– insoportable es Elisa** – concluyó haciéndola reir y comenzando una guerra de agua a mitad de la alberca..

Todos los observaban divertidos, menos un par de ojos castaños que querían fulminar a la arribista con la mirada.

**-Maldita seas Candy** – mascullaba entre dientes pensado en cómo vengarse de esa maldita huérfana por usurpar un puesto que a ella le correspondía. El lugar al lado de Anthony Brown.

Por la tarde regresaron a la casa muy felices y asoleados. Candy entró primero y fue interceptada por su madre.

**-¿Candy? **

**- Sí mamá** – contestó volviéndose hacia ella.

**-¿Puedes venir un momento conmigo?**

**-Claro** – exclamó dejando su maletita en el suelo mientras Archie la recogía para llevarla a su habitación.

Tomadas del brazo se dirigieron a la terraza.

**-Mi princesa ha estado muy triste** – comentó acariciando su mejilla.

La jovencita se derretía antes estas muestras de cariño. Adoraba a su familia y no se cansaba de agradecer por la suerte que tenía de que ellos hubieran aparecido en su vida. Parecía que estuviera viviendo en un cuento de hadas.

**- Y ha estado triste porque ha esperado ansiosamente saber sobre un joven ausente **– continuó.

Los ojos verdes de la chica brillaron con una chispa de esperanza.

**-¿Mamá? **

-**Disfruta la lectura** – le dijo entregándole el ansiado sobre y viendo cómo después de darle un beso corría a internarse en el jardín.

Subió a su árbol predilecto con rapidez y con manos temblorosas abrió la carta.

_**Mi adorada Candy,**_

_**Lamento con todo mi corazón no haber escrito antes, pero tomé una decisión y estoy seguro que me comprenderás.**_

_**Estoy en África.**_

**-¿África?** – Exclamó la joven revisando el sobre y observando las estampillas **-¡África!.**

_**Es un lugar hermoso, la naturaleza en su esplendor. La vida salvaje en cada lugar al que se dirija tu mirada. Sé que te encantaría estar aquí.**_

_**Estoy colaborando en una pequeña clínica. La ayuda escasea mucho en estos lugares, tanto para las personas como para los animales. Hay mucha necesidad Candy pero no deja de ser un lugar hermoso. **_

_**¿Te preguntas por qué África y no América? La respuesta es sencilla. Si me voy a América tendré que tomar mis obligaciones para no dejarlas jamás y nunca hubiera podido experimentar lo que ahora vivo. **_

_**Muero por verte Candy, mis recuerdos evocan a esa pequeña niña y quisiera imaginarte ya como toda una mujer, pero mi torpe imaginación no puede osar siquiera en poner forma a tu cuerpo, a moldear tu rostro … me declaro incompetente para deducir tu apariencia y quiero que cuando nos volvamos a ver veas una sonrisa de alegría en mi rostro. Alegría porque experimenté lo que más he deseado y porque te pediré que vengas conmigo a este lugar, a que contemples y sientas por ti misma lo que yo siento en este instante ante el ardiente sol de África.**_

_**Candy, mi añorada princesa espérame que regresaré muy pronto por ti.**_

_**Extrañándote hasta el límite**_

_**Abert Bennet**_

**-¿Quieres que vaya contigo? ¿Regresarás por mí?** – fueron las preguntas que asaltaron la cabeza de la jovencita sumergiéndola en un mundo de fantasía en la que se veía acompañada por el guapo joven de sus recuerdos.

CONINUARA…


	7. Chapter 7

Nuestro amor estaba escrito Capitulo 7

Por Anabel G.

_**Flash back a un mes antes….**_

En un lugar de África un joven rubio se sentaba en la entrada de una choza hecha de madera en la cual vivía, a escribir. En ese momento que le iba a escribir a ella volvió a intentar imaginársela como hacía a todas horas. Sin duda sería una jovencita bellísima pero él no conseguía darle forma en su mente.

La extrañaba tanto, era la persona a la que se sentía más apegado en el mundo pero ¿por qué? A sus 21 años nunca había podido fijarse en otra chica, siempre las comparaba con ella, con lo parecida que ella era a él, lo dulce, maravillosa y comprensiva. Ninguna chica podía tocar su corazón como ella, quizás se negaba lo evidente.

Pero ahora lo que le preocupaba era hacerla comprender por qué fue allí y no a verla. No es que no lo deseara, lo deseaba con todas su fuerzas, pero quería ser un hombre feliz y pleno cuando se volvieran a ver. Levantó su vista y a lo lejos vio la espesa selva, llena de diferentes tonalidades de verde que sólo le recordaban sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos esmeralda, tan parecidos a otros que eran importantes en su vida pero estos estaban grabados en su alma.

Estaba impaciente por verla de nuevo ¿qué pasaría si ella después de tanto tiempo sin saber de él lo había olvidado? Sacudió su cabeza en un gesto de negación. No, no podía ser. Él estaba seguro que ella estaría esperando su carta, aunque también sabía que estaba triste por su ausencia ... lo sentía. Lo mejor sería escribirle lo antes posible, tomó la pluma y se dijo que dejaría fluir las palabras de tal forma que ella viera lo que sentía.

Se seguía repitiendo las mismas preguntas ¿regresará por mi? Llevaba media hora subida al árbol con una sonrisa en su rostro sin poder creer lo que había leído, el quería llevarla allí, su corazón latía rápidamente.

**¿Gatita piensas bajar algún día de ese árbol?** – preguntó Archie desde abajo

**¡¡Archie!! ¡me asustaste!**

**Anda baja que desde aquí no puedo verte** – le pidió el chico

Ella bajo rápidamente pero esa sonrisa no se había borrado del rostro.

**Parece que por fin la sonrisa sincera ha vuelto a tu rostro, nunca entenderé que tiene ese Albert Bennet que es el único que te hace sonreír de esa forma –** comentó celoso el muchacho

**¡vamos Archie, no empieces!**

**¡Esta bien! Vine a preguntarte si quieres venir a cenar con los chicos a la ciudad**

**¡Claro! me encantaría.**

**Pues entonces vamos a prepararnos que es tarde y tenemos que pasar por Annie**

**Mmm ya veo por que la prisa hermanito** – le apretó el brazo y le sonrío de forma traviesa

**¡Candy!**

**Jajaja esta bien los veo en una hora abajo** – habló mientras echaba a correr a su habitación.

Una hora después descendía las escaleras, se había puesto un vestido azul marino que le llegaba por encima de la rodilla que daba a notar con su diseño las nuevas curvas que poseía, recogió su cabello en un moño y se puso un toque de carmín en los labios.

**Vaya gatita estás muy bonita**

**Gracias Archie**

**Hoy serás mi acompañante hermanita** – le ofreció su brazo Stear

**Y eso ¿por qué?**

**Por que Archie estará pegado a Annie y Anthony seguro no podrá separar se Elisa**-contestó riendo.

**Creo que tienes razón Stear.**

**Bueno ya dejen de burlarse y vamonos.**

Media hora después llegaron al restaurante, Annie ya iba con ellos. Ella también se había convertido en una hermosa jovencita. Su blanca piel en contraste con su negros y lacios cabellos llamaba mucho la atención, sin contar con sus grandes ojos azules y lo educada y refinada que era.

Ella iba tomada del brazo de su adorado hermano Stear, miró hacía el frente y vio a Annie y Archie tomados de la mano. El se acercó a susurrarle algo al oído y ella se sonrojo. ¡Se veían tan bien juntos!! No pudo evitar sentir envidia, ellos se gustaban y se tenían el uno al otro. En cambio ella… bueno ella solo podía fijarse en él, ningún chico se le comparaba, pero no lo tenía cerca ni siquiera sabía como era ahora. Debía ser un chico muy apuesto, más bien un hombre de ya 21 años. No pudo evitar que un suspiró saliera por su boca.

**¿Lo extrañas verdad?** – preguntó su hermano mayor en un susurro

**¿Stear?** – exclamó sorprendida por la pregunta

**Candy yo se que sientes algo muy especial por Albert ¿te gusta?**

**Como puedo saberlo si hace años que no lo veo** – respondió tristemente

**Candy para amar a alguien no hace falta verlo, sólo conocerlo de verdad y ustedes se conocen más que nadie** –explico tranquilamente su hermano mayor

**¿Te has enamorado alguna vez Stear?**

**No, nunca pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda saber lo que es el amor –** explicó con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

**No se que decirte estoy un poco confundida**

**Estoy seguro que cuando lo veas te darás cuenta de que tengo razón. Ahora alegra esa cara porque tú por lo menos tienes la fortuna de conocer a alguien especial** – dijo un poco melancólico

**Stear** – detuvo su paso deteniéndolo a él- **estoy segura que muy pronto conocerás a alguien especial, que te entienda como eres y comparta tus aficiones**

**Eso espero Candy pero tan poco estoy desesperado** – aclaró brindadole una gran sonrisa

**Lo se** – respondió riendo- **ahora vamos dentro que ya se nos adelantaron**.

Pasaron una agradable velada, sólo opacada por los Leegan, pero procuraron no hacerles caso. Ahora Candy estaba recostada en su cama pensando. No dejaba de darle vueltas a lo leído en la carta y a las palabras de su hermano Stear. Con todo esto en su cabeza el sueño rápidamente la venció.

Por la mañana muy temprano escribió una carta para su querido príncipe lejano. Cuando se la daba a una mucama para que la pusiera en el correo, apareció Anthony por la puerta.

**Hola Anthony ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano?** – preguntó acercándose a él

**Hola Candy, vine a buscarte.**

**Y eso ¿por qué?**

**Mi madre quiere invitarte a pasar el día con nosotros **– declaró con una sonrisa

Candy había visto un par de veces a Pauna, la mamá de Anthony. Ella viajaba mucho para estar con su marido y Anthony se quedaba con la tía abuela Elroy la mayor parte del tiempo. Esa mujer no le gustaba nada, era la abuela de Elisa y por lo tanto creía cualquier cantidad de cosas de ella y la despreciaba.

**Anthony yo prefiero no ir a la mansión Andrew** – dijo cabizbaja

**La tía abuela no estará ella irá a comer con los Leegan. Anda ven conmigo mi madre quiere conocerte mejor** – rogó el muchacho

**Está bien** – aceptó al fin con una sonrisa- **dame unos minutos para cambiarme.**

**Así estas perfecta no es una comida formal, anda vamos**- la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta el coche.

Minutos después llegaron a la mansión Andrew. Siempre que iba ahí le impresionaba su grandeza y belleza sin igual, tenía enormes jardines pero había uno que era su preferido, los rosales. Estos los cuidaban con esmero Anthony y su madre, era un sitio precioso.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada de la mansión la madre de Anthony los esperaba fuera.

Anthony la ayudo a bajar y pudo verla bien. Era una mujer muy elegante y hermosa, con un brillo muy especial en sus verdes ojos.

**Hola Candy** - se acercó la señora a ella, le dio un beso en la mejilla y la tomó de las manos – **hacía mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos, te has convertido en una hermosa jovencita.**

**Muchas gracias señora Brown.**

**Llámame Pauna** – le pidió con una sonrisa

**Pero…**

**Pero nada, hazme ese favor ¿si?** – rogó la señora mirándola a los ojos

**Claro que si Pauna.**

**Ahora pasen vamos al comedor.**

Disfrutaron de una rica comida, donde charlaron de los últimos viajes de los padres de Anthony, después salieron a la terraza a tomar el postre y café.

**Candy parece que mamá ha dado en el clavo, tiene pastel de chocolate.**

**¡Anthony**!- se sonrojó la chica

**¿Te gusta el pastel de chocolate?** – preguntó sin poder evitar recordar a esa persona que añoraba tanto en su vida que tenía el mismo gusto por ese pastel.

**S****í, es mi preferido** – respondió avergonzada.

**Pues entonces un gran pedazo para ti**- afirmó mientras le servía - **me dijo Anthony que te gustaría ir a Londres la próxima primavera.**

**Anthony le has dicho…**

**Mamá, ella quiere ir a Londres a conocer a un amigo.**

**¿Un amigo?** – interrogó curiosa la señora

**Sí…** - respondió con la cabeza agachada ¿cómo Anthony le había contado eso a su madre?

**Candy si no quieres contarme lo entenderé, pero me encantaría que tuvieras confianza en mi** – le pidió tomando su mano.

**Por su puesto que confío en ti es sólo que..**

**Anda vamos cuéntale de Albert Bennet** – la incitó Anthony.

El nombre retumbó en los oídos de Pauna "Albert Bennet". Recuperó rápidamente la compostura y dijo:

**Vamos cuéntame ****entonces de Albert Bennet** - Ahora tenía más curiosidad que nunca por saber qué relación tenía Candy con ese muchacho.

**Pues Albert es mi príncipe** – empezó a hablar totalmente sonrojada.

**¿Príncipe?** – preguntó Pauna confundida.

**Si, hace muchos años cuando yo era una niña y aun no había sido adoptada vivía en el hogar de pony, ahí recibí una carta que me puso muy triste y me puse a llorar. Ahí** …..- le contó toda la historia con lujo de detalles

**¿Y se han estado escribiendo desde entonces?**

**Si, no hemos dejado de escribirnos** – explicó Candy ya mas tranquila veía en los ojos de Pauna que la entendía

**Pues entonces creo que Anthony tiene razón deberías ir a Londres -** afirmó con una sonrisa. La historia que le acababa de contar era preciosa.

**Pero ¿y si él no quiere verme todavía?**

**Lo dudo mucho. Si él te sigue escribiendo es por algo** – trató de infundirle confianza

**Eso espero.**

**Además por lo que cuentas son muy parecidos y gustan de hacer las mismas cosas, sin contar todo el tiempo que llevan escribiéndose. No tengas miedo ya verás como él muere por verte al igual que tú.**

El tiempo se les había pasado volando, ya había anochecido y Anthony la llevó a su casa. Había prometido a Pauna que iría a verla seguido mientras estuviera en Chicago y que organizarían un viaje a Londres para la próxima primavera.

Pasaron unos días más. En África un apuesto joven miraba una carta con una sonrisa. Era de ella, la había esperado nervioso, quería saber cómo se había tomado su partida a África, además de todo lo que en esa carta había dicho. Rasgó el sobre con cuidado y comenzó a leer.

Querido Albert,

No sabes la alegría que me dio el recibir tu carta, estaba muy preocupada por ti, incluso llegué a pensar que no querías saber más de mi.

Me sorprendió mucho el saber que estas en África, debe de ser un sitio precioso y admiro mucho tu voluntad de ayudar a lo demás. Estoy segura que me encantará ir algún día allí contigo y ayudar también.

Por aquí todo sigue igual la verdad me gustaría hacer algo diferente de mi vida, creo que tengo mucho que dar y que no lo estoy haciendo, pero estoy segura que algún día descubriré que es lo que quiero hacer. Yo no quiero ser simplemente la mujer de alguien. Quiero ser yo misma, sentirme bien conmigo misma y además ser la compañera de alguien con quien pueda compartir todo y no sólo una apariencia ante la sociedad.

Sabes no dejo yo tampoco de imaginarme como eres. Ya tienes 21 años y sin duda debes de haber cambiado mucho. Pero estoy segura que algo no cambio en ti, esos hermosos y sinceros ojos azules que no consigo olvidar.

Muero por que llegue el día que nos encontremos frente a frente y poder resolver todas esas incógnitas que atormentan mi mente. Cada día te extraño más.

Anthony me propuso ir a Londres la próxima primavera. Su madre irá y por supuesto mi familia. Me pareció buena idea en su momento porque así podría verte pero tú ya no estas ahí ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás en África?

Me despido esperando tener pronto noticias tuyas.

Esta princesa espera ansiosa que su príncipe regrese por ella.

Te extraña demasiado

Candy Cornwell

**¡Espera a que su príncipe regrese por ella!**- exclamó con una sonrisa- **irá a Londres la próxima primavera, cumplirás 16 años para entonces, Candy…** - paso una mano por entre sus cabellos mientras que miles de ideas surcaban su mente.

CONTINUARA…


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

**Por scarleth**

Un año pasa veloz y así como mayor madurez y experiencia trae a las personas, también aclara sentimientos y sensaciones que en ocasiones cuesta trabajo descubrir o interpretar.

Muchas cartas fueron y vinieron de África a América que aceleraban el latir de dos corazones conectados más allá del tiempo y de la distancia. Dos corazones que se conocían y se presentían desde tiempo atrás.

_**Mi hermosa princesa.**_

_**He anhelado tanto volver a verte que desde que me dijiste que viajarías a Londres no he podido pensar en otra cosa que en llegar ahí cuando t**__**ú estés.**_

_**Quiero ver tus ojos, quiero reconocerte y ver por fin la figura de la mujer que ha impactado de tal modo mi vida.**_

_**Quizá he perdido la cordura, quizá contigo he perdido la razón, pero hay algo que estoy seguro que he perdido …. mi corazón Candy.**_

_**No soy más un niño y ahora que tendré pronto la oportunidad de verte te diré en persona lo que he ansiado decirte muchas veces a través de las cartas.**_

_**No esperaré más. Te buscaré en el momento preciso, te encontraré en el momento oportuno y entonces mi princesa esperaré escuchar una palabra de tus labios.**_

_**Hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar … espérame.**_

_**Tuyo por siempre**_

_**Albert Bennet.**_

Continuaba sumergida en la lectura de esa carta. Había sido la última antes de zarpar rumbo a su destino. Su corazón golpeaba su pecho emocionado cada vez que la releía y sonreía al cielo y se sabía dichosa queriendo gritar de felicidad al poder tener la prueba palpable de que era algo más que una amiga para él. Sus sentimientos recién descubiertos le gritaban que él era el indicado, que él era el adecuado, la única persona en el mundo con quien podría sentirse plena, completa y dichosa.

**-¿Te prometió llegar? – **interrumpió Anthony sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Candy volteó a mirarlo con una sonrisa de complicidad y emoción.

**-Sí lo hizo y jamás faltaría a su palabra – **añandió con la certeza de quien conoce a alguien lo suficiente como para poner su propia vida en sus manos.

**-Pero estaremos un mes, puede aparecer el primer o el último día ¿no?**

**-Anthony … ¿y se supone que tú eres el optimista?** – contestó la rubia recargada mientras el mar se abría a su paso dejando estelas de agua salada y brisa marina en los dos jóvenes que conversaban en la proa.

**-Bueno … sólo era una observación.**

**-El prometió estar en Londres y sé que lo hará.**

**-¿Pero qué día?**

**-Eso es lo de menos … pero estoy segura de que cuando lo vea será en el momento y lugar adecuado … él sabrá elegir bien.**

**-Me encanta cuando hablas así Candy ... tus ojos brillan distintos.**

**-¡Me vas a hacer sonrojar Anthony!** – exclamó llevándose ambas manos a las mejillas.

**-Sólo te sonrojas cuando piensas en Albert** - añadió riendo.

**-¡Estás insoportable!**

**-¡Y tú enamorada!**

**-¡Anthony!**

**-¡Candy!**

Se miraron a los ojos y ambos comenzaron a reir. Eran almas gemelas, muy unidos, especiales y auténticos …quizá esa era la clave de su fuerte amistad.

Los días en el barco pasaban rapidísimo para Anthony, Stear y Archie, pero para Candy el tiempo se había alentado, los días duraban 36 horas y no veía el momento de ver el puerto de South Hampton para iniciar el conteo regresivo y tener la plena seguridad de que Albert llegaría uno de esos días.

**-Quisiera tener la certeza de que imagino bien tu cara, que podré reconocer cada parte de tu rostro **– pensaba la chica acostada en su cama. Quería dormir y sólo despertar cuando él por fin estuviera a su lado.

Una espera agobiante y por fin llegaban a Londres.

**-Vamos, apresúrate Candy** – la llamaban Anthony, Stear y Archie.

**-Ya voy** – contestaba la hermosa jovencita que atraía la mirada de los presentes.

Los tres chicos se sentían orgullosos de ser ellos los que escoltaban a tan bella dama, pero Stear como el mayor que era fue quien ofreció su brazo para ayudarla a bajar y ella con una sonrisa lo tomó.

Los padres de los muchachos venían ligeramente atrás y veían cómo los chicos trataban a ese ángel rubio. Ella era prioritaria en la vida de los tres. La pequeña princesa tenía tres paladines que la cuidarían por el resto de su vida con un cariño desinteresado.

**-Verás qué hermosa residencia tenemos en Londres** – decía Stear mientras avanzaba el carruaje y los acercaba a sus dominios.

**-Saldremos a cabalgar todas las mañanas antes de que salga el sol** – añadió Anthony.

**-Y compraremos ropa de moda** – sugirió Archie.

Los tres voltearon a verlo como diciendo "lo sabíamos" "no puedes evitar pensar en la moda"

**-Bueno, si quieren** – dijo en voz baja al tiempo que los demás comenzaban a reir.

***********************

Era un lugar maravilloso. En realidad parecía el castillo de un príncipe encantado. Recorrieron cada parte de la mansión, cada parte de los enormes jardines que la rodeaban y llegaron a un precioso lago que enmarcaba aún mejor la magnificencia de la familia Andrey.

Los Cornwell eran parte de los Andrey por el lado materno lo mismo que Anthony. Pauna era alguien muy importante de la familia, Candy lo sabía perfectamente por el cariño y predilección que tenía la Sra Elroy por ella y por Anthony, sólo que no sabía bien qué papel jugaba dentro de la misma.

El recorrido de los cuatro jóvenes fue exhaustivo. Candy recorrió cada rincón de la mansión memorizando lo mejor posible lo que los 3 chicos le decían a diestra y siniestra.

-**Esperen ¿sí?** – les dijo ya con la mirada estresada y a la vez divertida – **Estaremos aquí ¡un mes! No es necesario que aprenda todo en horas.**

Los tres muchachos voltearon a verse y sonrieron entre sí.

**-Creo que nos emocionamos ¿Verdad Candy?** – comentó Stear sonriendo.

**-¡Y vaya que se emocionaron!**

Ese día por la noche descansaron ya que planeaban salir a la ciudad al día siguiente a dar un paseo para que la rubia conociera y se divirtiera desde el comienzo.

**-¡¡¡Es maravilloso!!!** – exclamaba realmente emocionada de todo lo que veía.

-**Sí, es maravilloso y una pena que no pueda seguir con ustedes** – contestó Stear ante la rápida mirada de sus tres acompañantes.

**-¿Cómo?** – preguntó su hermana.

**-Lo siento hermanita, tendrás que conformarte con la ayuda de estos dos muchachos porque tengo que ir a la biblioteca.**

**-Stear ¿a la biblioteca? Son vacaciones ¿recuerdas?** – le dijo Archie molesto.

**-Lo sé pero necesito un libro de física.**

**-¡Eres el colmo en verdad!** – exclamó nuevamente el más joven de los Cornwell molesto.

**-¡Basta Archie!** – interrumpió conciliador Anthony – **dejemos que vaya por el libro y nos alcanza en un rato más ¿ok?**

No hubo más remedio que dejarlo partir y seguir el recorrido como los tres mosqueteros antes de la llegada de D'artagnan.

Stear avanzó presuroso a la biblioteca. Buscaba en las tarjetas el número de libro que ncesitaba pero con bastante lentitud debido a una joven que se encontraba justo antes de él y no se daba prisa. Tenía que buscar justo en ese cajón la tarjeta y la señorita parecía ser la única que tuviera derecho a hacerlo.

Estaba molesto, quiso decirle que fuera más considerada y se apurara pero justo en ese instante dejó libre el espacio.

-**¡Por fin!** – pensó Stear dándose prisa en ubicar la clave parar ir a buscarlo.

Tomó la dirección contraria al de la chica de sus pesadillas y comenzó a recorrer los estantes. Vió que estaba bastante lejos y avanzó más aprisa. Cuando por fin llegó al anaquel donde encontraría el libro justo del otro lado venía la misma muchacha que lo hiciera enojar. Volteó a verla con recelo y siguió buscando su libro lo mismo que ella. Avanzaban ambos hacia el centro hasta que.

-**Aquí está** – exclamaron al unísono y subieron sus manos para tomar ... ¡EL MISMO LIBRO!

Voltearon a verse sorprendidos y sonrieron.

-**Vaya coincidencia** – dijo la jovencita.

**-Sí, una agradable coincidencia** – murmuró Stear observándola detenidamente.

Volvieron a sonreír.

**-Stear Cornwell** – se presentó extendiendo su brazo.

-**Patricia O'Brian** – contestó entregándole su delicada mano


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9**

**Por Anabel G**

El tiempo en Londres pasaba rápidamente entre paseos por toda la ciudad. Ella cada vez se ponía mas nerviosa. Ya habían pasado 15 días y no sabía nada de él ¿sería que no podría llegar? No, sacudió su cabeza. El seguro llegaría, era simplemente que no había llegado el momento adecuado.

Tocaron a la puerta de su dormitorio, lo que la sacó de sus pensamientos.

**Adelante **– pidió a la persona que se encontrara detrás de la puerta.

**Srita. Vengo a **** ayudarla para prepararse para su fiesta de cumpleaños ¡ya queda poco tiempo!**

**Oh no me ****había dado cuenta que era tan tarde, iré a bañarme** – tomó su bata y entró al baño.

Ese día era su cumpleaños número dieciséis , Pauna se había empeñado en hacer una hermosa fiesta de disfraces para ella. Aunque odiaba las fiestas no pudo negarse, Pauna estaba muy ilusionada.

Ahí sumergida en su baño no pudo contener algunas lágrimas al pensar que quizás en este cumpleaños tampoco vería a su príncipe, lo necesitaba tanto, daría lo que fuera por reflejarse en sus ojos aunque sólo fuera un instante. Pero no era momento de llorar tenía que estar bien para la fiesta, salió del baño y se dispuso a arreglarse.

Un par de horas después tocaban a la puerta, ella se dio un último vistazo en el espejo e invitó a pasar a la persona que llamaba.

**Hola hermanita creo que ya es hora de que bajemos** – dijo su hermano mayor entrando en el cuarto ataviado con un traje negro que lo hacía lucir mucho más maduro y una máscara en su rostro que le daba un toque de fantasía a su atuendo. Levantó los ojos y vio a su bella mujer frente a él. No era más una niña y eso saltaba a la vista. – **¡te ves hermosa!, aunque demasiado provocadora**– sugirió sin poder evitar sentirse un poco celoso y protector

**Me lo escogió Pauna y no pude negarme a ponérmelo**- el vestido consistía de dos piezas un ajustado corsé que resaltaba su breve cintura y alzaba su busto hasta el pronunciado escote tipo halter que la hacía lucir sumamente sensual. La falda tenía un amplio vuelo y su cabello lo llevaba recogido en su espalda en una cascada de bucles. Su bello rostro iba cubierto por una mascara de plumas y chaquiras de diferentes colores que no hacían más que resaltar sus bellos ojos verdes.

**S****erá mejor que bajemos los invitados ya nos deben estar esperando**- tomó su mano y la colocó sobre su brazo.

**¿****No será que estás esperando a una invitada muy especial?** – ella sabía que su hermano desde días atrás se veía con una chica muy bella y agradable, ellas en seguida habían simpatizado e iniciado una duradera amistad ¿Cómo no hacerlo si esa chica hacía feliz a su hermano?

**Te ****mentiría si te dijera que no, pero anda vamos-** apremió Stear caminado hacía la puerta

Cuando descendieron las escaleras se encontraron con una grandiosa fiesta de cumpleaños, pero nunca se imaginó que iba a estar tan concurrida. El primer baile fue con su padre, a continuación bailó con sus hermanos y por supuesto con Anthony. Este último le fue arrebatado en cuanto terminó la pieza por Elisa por lo que se había quedado sola. Miró a su alrededor y vio que varios muchachos la observaban.. Pero ella no tenía ningún interés en bailar con ellos así que decidió escabullirse e ir a dar un paseo por el jardín.

Al llegar al jardín se quitó las zapatillas de tacón y comenzó a caminar descalza por el césped sintiendo cómo acariciaba sus pies, respirando el aroma de las flores y escuchando el canto de los grillos. La melancolía la invadió de nuevo ¿dónde estaría el? Muy en el fondo había tenido la esperanza de que hubiera aparecido antes de su cumpleaños pero no fue así y aunque que confiaba en que lo vería no dejaba de sentirse desilusionada

De pronto se encontró con el lago frente a ella, había caminado bastante metida en sus pensamientos. Las lágrimas de desilusión ya comenzaban a descender por sus mejillas, miraba los tonos azules del lago y no podía más que recordar sus ojos ¿Por qué no estaba con ella ahora si era lo que más deseaba en el mundo?

Una sensación comenzó a recorrerla, un nerviosismo y un increíble galopar de su corazón, reacción de su cuerpo que no se explicaba por qué, simplemente estaba triste. Trató de serenarse pero no podía, quería llorar hasta cansarse, lo quería ahí ahora con ella, ese era el momento oportuno.

**C****reo que ya te había dicho que eres más bonita cuando ries que cuando lloras** – escuchó una voz detrás de ella. Una voz grave y muy varonil, llegando a su nariz un exótico aroma a maderas.

**N****o puede ser** – exclamó sin querer voltear y darse cuenta que estaba soñando

**S****i puede ser** – respondió el hombre a su espalda tomando sus hombros y haciéndola girar lentamente. Estaba realmente nervioso, había llegado el momento de ver a la mujer que le había robado el corazón.

Instantes después quedaron frente a frente, sus ojos unidos, sus cuerpos sintiéndose, sus almas reconociéndose.

El al ver sus profundos ojos esmeralda supo que no se había equivocado era ella, su dueña, su diosa, su todo. Sin duda jamás podría haberse imaginado que ella se iba a convertir en tan asombrosa belleza. Era una mujer hermosa.

Se sentía desfallecer, ahí delante de ella estaba él por fin. Sus hermosos ojos de cielo no habían cambiado nada, simplemente la miraban de forma de diferente. El ya era todo un hombre, uno muy apuesto por cierto. Llevaba una máscara cubriendo parte de su rostro pero así se adivinaba muy apuesto, su cabellera rubia le llegaba hasta los hombros brillando a la luz de la luna. Se atrevió a bajar un poco más la vista para poder verlo por completo , abajo del elegante esmoquin se podía apreciar que había un escultural y musculoso cuerpo.

Las lágrimas continuaban descendiendo por sus mejillas, estaba tan emocionada.

**No llores mi bella princesa, este es un momento feliz** – con la yema de sus dedos fue secando sus lágrimas con mucha ternura. Un contacto sublime para ambos.

**Lloro de felicidad ¡ por fin est****ás aquí!**

**Te dije que te encontraría en el momento perfecto** – susurró sintiendo que su cuerpo se movía solo, acercándose a ella.

**Albert te extrañaba tanto** – exclamó con un sollozo.

**Yo ya no podía vivir sin ti ** – respondía colocando sus manos en su pequeña cintura. Ella no se reprimió más y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

Sus cuerpos temblaron al sentirse, sus corazones latían desbocados, sus ojos expresaban un grito de felicidad contenido sólo expresado con un suspiro de sus labios.

**S****oy tan feliz** – hablo ella levantado su rostro de su pecho para poder verlo a los ojos

**T****ambién lo soy princesa** – tomó su mano y se la colocó en su corazón – **siente cómo mi corazón baila de alegría.**

**A****lbert** – no sabía que decir estaba tan emocionada

El subió las manos a su rostro y comenzó a quitar la máscara.

**Q****uiero ver tu bello rostro por completo.**

Ella siguió su ejemplo e hizo lo mismo con la de él. Ambos reconociendo los rostros que se adivinaban bajo las mascaras. Se miraron profundamente por largo tiempo expresando mil emociones sólo con sus miradas. Sus labios por voluntad propia fueron acercándose lentamente, hasta que se rozaron uniéndose después en un ansiado y hermoso beso de amor.

Candy sentía que se desmayaría no sólo tenía al hombre que amaba frente a ella sino que también la estaba besando. Su primer beso y se lo estaba dando él, su príncipe.

El por su parte nunca planeo el beso, simplemente sus cuerpos siguieron el impulso después de años de separación. Se sentía tan bien besarla.

Lentamente se fueron separando.

**Candy**** yo creo que tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar** – dijo tratándose de recuperar de la emoción del momento vivido.

**Tienes ****razón** – contestó agachando la cabeza avergonzada, después de todo nunca había besado a nadie.

El tomó suavemente su mentón con su mano y alzó su rostro.

**P****ero primero quiero hacerte una pregunta.**

**¿****Cual?** – preguntó recordando de inmediato su última carta.

**¿****Deseas iniciar conmigo una relación ahora que no pienso separarme de ti? Princesa yo te amo, mi corazón sólo late por ti y me harías muy feliz si tu respuesta me permitiera acercarme como deseo** – estaba muy nervioso, aunque algo en los ojos de ella le decía que sentía lo mismo.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su bello rostro al momento que movía su cabeza de forma afirmativa, haciéndolo tocar el cielo en ese momento. En seguida la estrechó de nuevo entre sus brazos.

**Ahora sé lo que es la felicidad plena.**

**Te amo Albert** – interrumpió de pronto.

Esas palabras sonaron a sus oídos como la más bella melodía, se inclinó para besarla de nuevo cuando a lo lejos escucharon las voces de algunos invitados que se acercaban al lago, por lo que de forma renuente tuvieron que separarse. El tomó su mano

**Creo que ****será mejor que vayamos a la fiesta. Ya habrán notado que falta la festejada - ** la soltó, le colocó su máscara poniéndose la suya a continuación y volviendo a tomar su mano se dirigieron a la fiesta. Por el camino recogió sus zapatos y se los puso de nuevo, cosa que hizo reír a Albert al ver que ella no gustaba tampoco de ir vestida de esa forma.

Candy se sentía inmensamente feliz había recibido el mejor regalo de cumpleaños de su vida: "Él", el hombre que la conocía como nadie, el hombre que amaba le correspondía y ahora era su novia. No podía esperar para contárselo a todos.

Llegaron a la puerta del salón y entraron tomados de la mano, todos los invitados voltearon a verlos, nunca se le había visto a la joven Cornwell con ningún acompañante y nadie reconocía al que ahora la guiaba de la mano.

El de forma decidida la guió la centro de la pista y comenzaron a bailar. Se sentía en el paraíso. Ella estaba entre sus brazos, era realmente ella y le había dicho que lo amaba. Sin duda era el momento más feliz de su vida. Al girar sus ojos se encontraron con otros color esmeralda de los cuales descendían lágrimas al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo. Una sonrisa curvo sus carnosos labios al comprender que sabía y entendía lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento.

Al acabar la pieza de baile sus hermanos se acercaron a ellos junto con sus acompañantes.

**Candy**** , te desapareciste mucho rato ¿ quien te acompaña?** – preguntó Archie con evidente desconfianza.

**Fui ****a dar un paseo y él es … **- todavía no se lo creía, estaba presentando a sus hermanos a su príncipe

Anthony al detectar su nerviosismo supo que pasaba.

**L****lego el momento oportuno verdad?**

**Si Anthony –le contestó radiante -**** chicos el es Albert Bennet** – lo presentó girando a verlo orgullosa

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos un momento, en lo que asimilaban la información recibida.

**Albert, encantado yo soy Stear ** – dijo tendiéndole su mano, gesto que repitieron cada uno de los chicos presentando a continuación a sus acompañantes a las cuales Albert besó la mano galantemente.

**Chicos lamento interrumpirlos pero ****nos gustaría hablar con el Joven y con Candy en privado ¿les importaría acompañarnos?** – pidió el señor Cornwell seguido por su mujer y Pauna

**Por supuesto ¿****vamos Candy?** – pidió Albert tomando su mano de nuevo.

**S****í, vamos.**

Cuando llegaron a la biblioteca, el padre de la rubia tomó la palabra.

**Candy****, ha llegado el momento de hablar contigo.**

**¿****conmigo?** – pregunto sin saber de que se trataba todo eso

**Sí****, queremos hablar contigo de varias cosas pero lo primero que quiero que sepas es cómo fue que te adoptamos**

Albert la guióo a un sofá que había allí, la ayudó a sentarse e hizo lo mismo a su lado apretando su mano ligeramente. Se sentía muy nervioso por esa conversación.

**Sabes hija, no****sotros después de que nació Archie no pudimos tener más hijos aunque los anhelábamos. Teníamos dos hijos pero siempre quisimos una niña. Eso hija lo sabía toda la familia ya que durante muchos tiempo buscamos a los mejores doctores para buscar una forma de tener otro hijo. Pues bien el Sr Andrey un día nos envío una carta comunicándonos que en un hogar no muy lejos de la mansión de Lakewood había una bella niña que podría ser adoptada por nosotros. Tu madre y yo nunca habíamos pensado en adoptar pero en ese momento nos encanto la idea fuimos a verte con todos los dato que nos dio el Sr Andrey y te adoptamos.**

**¿****Pero cómo sabía el Señor Andrey de mi si yo nunca lo he visto?**

**Candy**** ¿estás segura que nunca lo has visto?** – intervino Albert mirándola a los ojos.

**No ****Albert, nunca.**

**Princesa ****¿recuerdas que te dije que yo era la cabeza de una familia muy importante? – **preguntó mirándola a los ojos con suma ternura** - pues bien Candy mi nombre es William Albert Andrey. Yo soy la cabeza de la familia Andrey y si he usado el apellido Bennet hasta ahora es porque no podía usar el mío hasta tomar posesión de mi puesto. Por eso usé el de mi tutor George.**

**¡A****lbert!** – exclamó sorprendida.

**Yo ****les pedí a los Cornwell que te adoptaran. No podrías haber estado en mejores manos.**

**Albert**** … tú … fuiste tú..** – mil cosas pasaban por su cabeza pero todas la llevaban a que el había conseguido que ella tuviera una familia

**Si ****Candy fui yo** – dijo acariciando sus mejillas y secando las lagrimas que ya salían

**Pero eso no quiere decir ****Candy que nos viéramos forzados a adoptarte cariño** – intervino su padre – **te adoptamos porque lo deseamos y nunca nos arrepentiremos por que te queremos muchísimo hija**- ella en seguida se levantó y se lanzó a los brazos de padre, abrazándolo fuertemente.

Se giró y vio a su madre llorando, fue hacia ella y la abrazó también.

**Yo también los quiero. Gracias a los dos por darme un hogar, unos padres y unos hermanos tan amorosos.**

Caminó hacia Albert.

**Gracias a ti por hacer que esta bella familia me hubiera ****escogido a mi. Gracias mi príncipe y caballero andante, hiciste de mi vida un paraíso, te amo** – lo abrazó fuertemente.

**El paraíso que te mereces** – respondió el.

**P****ero entonces Albert … tú eres…-** se interrumpió separándose un poco de él tratando de atar cabos y encontrar su lugar en su familia.

**El es mi hermano ****Candy** – explicó Pauna caminado hacia ellos. Hacia su querido hermano que hacía años que no veía.

Albert delicadamente se desprendió de su novia y abrazó a su hermana con todas sus fuerzas mientras ambos lloraban.

**Te extrañé tanto.**

**Y yo a ti hermanito** – dijo mirando su rostro – **ya eres un hombre y has encontrado una bella mujer.**

El rubio le sonrió.

**S****oy muy feliz por estar de regreso**- secó sus lágrimas y giró a ver a Candy -**Creo que llegó la hora de que el Sr. Andrey se presente ante la sociedad – **comentó** - pero antes de eso quiero pedirte permiso Arthur para cortejar a tu hija – **completó mirando al Sr. Cornwell**.**

**Tienes todo mi consentimiento, se que lo de ustedes es algo bello y profundo**- respondió.

**¿Estarás a mi lado ****Candy?**

**Desde luego mi príncipe - **se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Salieron del despacho y caminaron hacía el salón.

**Candy****, a partir de hoy comienza mi nueva vida. **


	10. Chapter 10

**NUESTRO AMOR ESTABA ESCRITO**

**Capítulo 10.**

**Por Scarleth**

**-Comienza nuestra nueva vida querrás decir.**

**-Tienes razón** – aceptó él comprendiendo por primera vez la magnitud de lo que esas palabras encerraban **- "nuestra nueva vida".**

Avanzaban tomados de la mano. El tiempo parecía detenerse y vislumbrar un futuro maravilloso que podrían compartir.

Mientras tanto en la reunión Anthony, Stear, Archie, Patty y Annie no dejaban de preguntarse a qué se debería tanto misterio.

**-¿Creen que mis papás vayan a estar de acuerdo?** – preguntaba Archie.

-Es difícil de saber ... después de todo ella es la "princesita" dudo que mi papá quiera cedérsela al primer hombre que aparezca y más si ni siquiera lo ha tratado en persona, aunque se ve buena gente.

**-Y es guapísimo** – comentó Annie sin querer.

**-¿Perdón?** – preguntó Archie volteando a verla.

**-Quiero decir ... no tanto como tú, pero no está nada mal** – concluyó con una sonrisa conciliadora.

**-¡Cuidado!** – exclamó Patty jalando a Anthony hacia un lado pero sin poder evitar que la copa que sostenía la chica cayera en su saco.

Eso fue lo de menos, Anthony pudo alcanzar a la jovencita que había trastabillado y perdido el balance derramando el vino en su atuendo.

**-¿Estás bien?** – preguntó a la chica que murmuraba por lo bajo.

-**Sí, lo siento mucho** – contestó volteando a verlo – **odio estos zapatos y vestidos tan estorbosos ... sabía que algo así podría suceder.**

Estas palabras le cayeron en gracia a Anthony que se dio tiempo para observarla. No era muy alta, se adivinaba de proporciones menudas, ojos grandes y expresivos, un rostro que enmarcaba perfectamente la mezcla de inocencia y libertad y una actitud tan desinhibida que lo atrajeron de una manera instantánea.

**-No te preocupes, fue un accidente. A cualquiera le pudo pasar** – fueron las palabras del rubio.

**-Que bueno que no te molestaste. Por cierto soy Lily – **le extendió su mano como si nada hubiera pasado y sonriéndole de manera dulce y espontánea.

-Gusto en conocerte Lily ... yo soy Anthony.

Se estrecharon la mano mientras la mirada del joven se clavaba de manera insistente en la muchacha.

**-Ejem** – carraspeó Archie.

Ambos voltearon hacia donde se encontraban los demás chicos. Lily sonriendo y pensando que conocería a más gente ahora que recién llegaba a Londres y Anthony con el rostro sonrojado pensando en la burla que le harían sus primos.

**-Lo siento, ellos son Stear, Archie, Annie y Patty** – comentó mientras los señalaba y ella les ofrecía su mano.

-Encantada de conocerlos. De verdad me da gusto porque no tengo amigos en Londres.

La miraron todos con extrañeza.

**-No me vean así por favor ... no soy una ermitaña ni mucho menos sólo que recién me mudé aquí y pues todo esto es nuevo para mi.**

**-¿Dónde radicabas antes?** - preguntó Patty.

-Soy Española ...

Estaban en su plática bastante entretenidos y Anthony no perdía detalle de la conversación. Esa muchachita lo tenía embebido y no pudo evitar recordar a su querida Candy. Eran muy parecidas, tenían las mismas actitudes. Era fresca, se adivinaba auténtica y fuera del círculo de convencionalismos que rodeaban a la gente con la que convivían. Tomó una decisión en ese instante: Quería conocerla .. algo dentro de él le decía que era necesario hacerlo, quizá el amor no lo tuviera tan lejos después de todo.

Un anuncio sorprendió a todos los presentes.

**-¿Albert Bennet es el Abuelo William?** – exclamaron los hermanos de Candy cuando su padre lo presentó.

Estaban realmente aturdidos, todos estaban conmocionados ¿Ese apuesto hombre era el jefe del más poderoso clan de América? ¿Y acaso la menor de los Cornwell sería la destinada a ser su mujer? Todo parecía indicar que sí. La mirada del rubio era intensa y protectora, amorosa y rendida ante ese ángel de belleza misteriosa y carácter afable.

-¿Cómo es eso? ¿Hay algo más que no sepamos y que quieran revelar ahora? ¿Están comprometidos?

Estas y más preguntas se escucharon al mismo tiempo cuando Candy y Albert se acercaban sonrientes a los hermanos Cornwell y compañía.

**-Es una larga historia que me gustaría contarles con detalle** – se adelantó a decir el patriarca – **y respecto a si estamos comprometidos ... quiero decirles a Stear y a Archie que su padre ha accedido a permitirme cortejar a Candy, pero también quisiera su aprobación. Yo sé cuánto los ama mi princesa y lo feliz que sería de saber que toda su familia la apoya en su decisión. Por mi parte puedo asegurarles que no hay persona en el mundo que la pueda amar y respetar más que yo.**

Las chicas lo escuchaban entusiasmadas. Algo en la manera de hablar de él las derretía aunque trataran de ocultarlo para evitar celos innecesarios, además se notaba a kilómetros que su corazón estaba entregado y sin remedio a una bella mujercita.

**-Me da mucho gusto por los dos, los felicito** – dijo Stear acercándose a darles un abrazo y un beso especial a su hermana.

**-Yo también** – añadió Archie – **pero si llegas a hacerla sufrir aunque sea un segundo te lo cobraré y con todo derecho Albert. Nadie puede dañar a mi hermanita** – concluyó abrazándola y depositando un beso en su mejilla – "**Te quiero mucho gatita y muy a mi pesar te estás transformando en una bella mujer que quizá pronto abandone nuestro hogar ... pero siempre velaré por ti"** – murmuró en su oído.

**-Felicidades** – dijeron Anthony, Annie y Patty acercándose a la pareja.

**-Yo también los felicito** – se acercó Lily que había estado todo el tiempo escuchando la conversación.

**-Gracias** – respondió Candy con cara de duda ante la chica.

**-Ella es Lily ... Lily ella es mi querida amiga Candy y por lo que acabamos de escuchar su prometido Albert Andrey** – la presentó Anthony ante la pareja.

**-Encantada de conocerte Lily** – respondieron ambos y Anthony no pudo menos que sonrojarse ante la mirada que le dirigió su eterna amiga. Era un libro abierto para ella, casi podría jurar que la rubia tenía la particularidad de saber lo que pasaba en su interior antes que él mismo.

El baile comenzó nuevamente y varias parejas se deslizaban en el salón ante la mirada inquisidora de varios pares de ojos.

**-Hacen una hermosa pareja. **

**-¿A quién te refieres?** – preguntó el Sr. Cornwell a su esposa.

**-A Archie y a Annie.**

**-Pues a mi me agrada mucho Patricia. Quizá no tenemos mucho tiempo de conocerla pero la mirada de Stear a cambiado desde que la conoció ... pudiera ser que en un futuro nos dieran una sorpresa ...**

**-Sí así fuera cariño, podría sentirme tranquila de saber que mis hijos se encuentran en buenas manos.**

**-¿Y Candy?**

-Ella tiene su felicidad asegurada amor. Albert la idolatra y nuestra pequeña no puede vivir sin él. Hoy me ha quedado claro eso.

**-¿Crees que Albert quiera casarse con ella pronto?** – preguntó sintiéndose un poco celoso de pensar que ahora otro hombre tendría el privilegio de compartir su vida con su niña.

**-Casi podría asegurarlo** – contestó con un dejo de melancolía.

**-Los extrañaremos mucho cuando tengan que partir del hogar** – añadió abrazando con cariño a su mujer.

-Pero estaremos siempre ahí con ellos y para ellos.

-Tienes razón querida, sólo que de pensarlo ya los comienzo a extrañar.

-Es el ciclo de la vida y ahora pensemos que en un tiempo no muy lejano estaremos pensando en cómo malcriar a nuestros nietos.

Se miraron sonrientes y esperanzados. La vida les había dado cosas realmente buenas y ellos querían que lo mismo les sucediera a sus hijos. Ese era su más grande anhelo y más fuerte ilusión.

********************

-¿Me acompañas?

**-¿A dónde? **

**-A donde pueda estar un momento a solas contigo.**

Salieron de la fiesta de la mano y se dirigieron a los jardines. Nuevamente caminarían bajo la luz de la luna pero ahora con todo el derecho de ir de la mano como pareja que ya eran.

-Sabes Candy … si me hubieran dicho que yo iba a vivir una historia como la nuestra quizá me hubiera reído.

-Si a mi me hubieran dicho que el encuentro con aquel chico en la colina de Pony me traería hasta este momento lo hubiera dudado.

Albert sonrió.

-Eras mi confidente y mi amigo Albert, pero jamás pensé que hasta este punto te preocuparías y cambiarías mi destino.

Se separó un poco de ella para quedar frente a frente y la tomó suavemente por los hombros.

**-Candy** – le dijo con dulce voz **- yo no cambié tu destino. "Tú eras mi destino" y de una u otra manera habríamos terminado juntos.**

**-¿Lo crees?** – preguntó sonriéndole y mirándolo con ojos realmente enamorados.

**-Tanto como que si no te hubiera conocido no sabría lo que es el amor.**

**-Te amo Albert Andrey.**

El hombre sonrió y sus ojos brillaron con esperanza e ilusión.

-Princesa, te quiero conmigo y para mí por toda mi vida.

**-Por toda mi vida y aún más.**

Un beso lleno de amor, un abrazo fuerte que los unía como un lazo irrompible, dos corazones latiendo al unísono y un compromiso por toda la eternidad. Eso eran ellos en ese instante.

************

-**Llegó carta de ella ¿verdad?** – preguntó entrando sin llamar como era su costumbre.

**-Sí** – respondió sumamente contento y mirando a la chica.

**-Ya decía yo que algo tenía que haber pasado para que no salieras a recibirme.**

**-Lo siento cariño.**

**-No lo sientas, que ya llegará el día en que yo haga lo mismo por algo sumamente importante y entonces no aceptaré reproches** – contestó sonriendo de manera pícara y acercándose a darle un beso en los labios y sentándose de manera despreocupada a su lado - **¿y qué te dice?**

-Se casa en un año.

**-¿Tan pronto?** – exclamó sorprendida Lily – **¡¡¡si apenas hace unos meses que se comprometieron!!!**

**-Pues parece que Albert no quiere esperar más.**

**-¿Te arrepientes de haberte quedado en Londres? – **preguntó al ver su mirada perdida en los recuerdos.

-Jamás me arrepentiría Lily. Quiero a mis primos y sabes lo que es Candy para mí ... pero tú eres lo más importante y si estás en Londres, mi lugar es aquí entonces.

**-Eres un adulador encantador** – le dijo frotando su nariz.

**-Y tú una hechicera peligrosa que me tiene atrapado en sus redes.**

**-Y no te zafarás** – concluyó con un beso fugaz.

*****************

La chica en el jardín observaba el hermoso anillo en su dedo anular y recordaba la maravillosa recepción en la que se hizo la petición de mano, pero sin lugar a dudas sus pensamientos viajaban veloces hacia lo sucedido en la colina de Pony apenas el mes anterior.

_Flash back_

-Buenas tardes hermana ¿sabe dónde está Candy?

**-¡Albert! ¡Que sorpresa!** – se acercó a saludarlo – **por supuesto que sí. Se fue a la colina.**

Salió en su busca y pudo observarla sentada al pie del padre árbol.

-¿Cómo está la mujer más bella del mundo?

**-¡Albert!** – exclamó abriendo sus ojos y levantándose de inmediato para correr a sus brazos.

-Con estos recibimientos procuraré sorprenderte siempre.

Se recargaron sobre el tronco tomados de la mano.

-¿Te apetece que subamos al árbol princesa?

**-Claro** – contestó emocionada y comenzaron el ascenso en medio de risas y cosquillas.

**-¿Quieres que nos caigamos?** – preguntó divertido el hombre.

-Caerías sólo tú. Yo soy una experta y por eso llegaré primero.

-Eres una tramposa.

-Pero así me quieres.

-Eso ni dudarlo.

Estaban sentados uno al lado del otro. Contemplaban el panorama completamente sumidos en sus recuerdos.

-Candy ¿qué pensarías si te dijera que eres la única mujer que ha marcado mi vida de manera tan drástica?

-Pues pensaría que algo quieres conseguir de mi – contestó riendo.

Albert sospechaba que le respondería bromeando.

-¿Y si te dijera que quiero que seas mi esposa?

La chica volteó su mirada hacia él.

-¿Qué me dirías si te dijera que no puedo esperar un segundo más lejos de ti y que lo único que deseo en esta vida para poder ser "completamente dichoso" es que aceptes casarte conmigo? – terminaba de decir esto cuando sacaba una cajita transparente mostrando un bellísimo anillo de compromiso.

-¡Albert! – exclamó con los ojos emocionados y la sonrisa más luminosa en toda su historia.

-¡Cuidado! – exclamó sosteniéndola al ver que había perdido el equilibrio – Mi experta estuvo a punto de caer – añadió sonriendo divertido.

-Tu experta acaba de olvidar todas las palabras existentes y sólo puede recordar "SÍ" ... sí acepto ser tu esposa Albert ... es lo que más deseo en la vida – contestó emocionada y dejándose besar.

Fin del flash back

**-¿Candy?** – la llamó el joven magnate sacándola de sus pensamientos.

**-¡Mi amor!** – exclamó sorprendida – **pensé que vendrías hasta en la noche.**

**-Quise sorprenderte.**

**-Siempre lo hace**s – le contestó abrazándolo.

**-Vengo a robarte.**

**-¿Seguro?** – le respondió con pícara sonrisa.

-Claro, te robaré hoy a una cena muy especial con toda tu familia para que veamos los detalles que faltan para la boda.

**-Será un gran día.**

-Será el mejor de mi vida.

**-¡Siempre me excluyes! ... será el mejor de nuestra vida ... recuérdalo.**

-Cierto princesa "será el mejor de nuestra vida".

-¿Eres feliz?

**-Soy el más feliz del mundo. Dentro de poco tiempo mi princesa se convertirá en "mi única y preciosa reina"**

**-Pues tú seguirás siendo Albert ... "mi príncipe de la Colina".**

**-Y tu más grande amor.**

**-Eso jamás lo dudes.**

**-No lo dudo, sólo que me encanta escucharlo de tus labios.**

**-"Eres mi más grande amor ... príncipe Albert"**

**-"Eres la mujer de mi vida ... princesa Candy".**

FIN 


	11. Chapter 11

**NUESTRO AMOR ESTABA ESCRITO**

EPILOGO

Por Anabel G.

Pasaron los meses rápidamente entre preparativos para ese evento tan importante en sus vidas. El día en que se unirían en matrimonio y no se separarían jamás.

El apuesto millonario se encontraba preparándose en su dormitorio, estaba feliz pero no podía evitar sentirse nervioso. Hoy Candy sería su mujer "_su mujer"_ se repitió a sí mismo. Le encantaba la idea de poder llamarla así, de poder tenerla para siempre, pero lo que realmente lo tenía nervioso era la noche de bodas, era algo que deseaba con todas su fuerzas pero que a su vez le daba temor.

¿Estaría a la altura de la mujer que era Candy? Esa duda lo atormentaba. Él nunca antes había estado con alguna, no porque le hubiesen faltado oportunidades sino porque él quería que esa primera vez fuera por amor y la única persona que había despertado ese sentimiento había sido la que hoy se convertiría en su esposa.

**Albert ¿estás listo?** – preguntó George al otro lado de la puerta.

**Casi George, pasa por favor** – respondió el rubio saliendo de sus pensamientos.

**¡Ya casi es hora!** – exclamó con una sonrisa el hombre que había sido como su padre.

**Sí George** – habló con un ligero temblor en su voz que le hizo notar a al hombre frente a él que estaba nervioso

**¿Qué pasa Albert? ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso?**

**George ¿cómo no voy a estar nervioso si me caso con la más maravillosa mujer del mundo?**

**Pues por eso no deberías de estar nervioso, ella te ama y eso es lo que importa. Además estoy seguro que lo harás perfectamente, el amor te guiará** – señaló colocando una mano en su hombro y guiñándole un ojo.

**George yo…**

**Shh no digas nada, vamos. El novio debe de llegar antes que la novia y no al revés.**

En la mansión Cornwell la princesa de la casa era preparada por su querida madre y amigas para el gran evento de su vida.

**Ya sólo falta el velo hija** – anunció su madre acercándose a ella con el y colocándoselo después – **ya estás.**

**Sí **– suspiró tratando de tranquilizarse**- hoy será un día muy especial**- se levantó y dio una vuelta - **¿Cómo me veo?**

**¡Preciosa!** – aseguró su madre con la voz entre cortada por las lágrimas que ya descendían por su rostro al ver la imagen de su hija vestida de novia.

**¡¡Mamá no llores por favor, hoy es un día feliz!!**

Se secó las lágrimas rápidamente.

**Tienes razón hija no lloraré más.**

**¡Candy te ves tan bonita!** – exclamó Annie.

**Sin duda Albert quedará impresionado** – aseguró Patty con una sonrisa.

**Más que impresionado se caerá de** **espaldas con ese escote** – sentenció Lily, a lo que todas rieron menos Candy que en seguida se puso colorada. Su madre adivinando lo que podía pasar por su mente le pidió a las chicas que la dejaran un momento a solas con su hija.

**Candy siéntate aquí un segundo por favor**- pidió señalando un sofá en la recámara.- **quiero hablar contigo.**

**¿De qué mamá? – **contestó tomando asiento.

**Bueno hija hoy unirás tu vida al hombre que amas, se que estás feliz pero también se que estás nerviosa ¿verdad?**

**Sí lo estoy **– dijo agachando la mirada

**Y creo saber el motivo de ese nerviosismo. Mira hija** – empezó a hablar tomando su mano- **se que seguramente has escuchado por ahí sobre lo que pasa entre un hombre y una mujer cuando están casados.**

**Si mamá** – se había puesto colorada de golpe nada más de pensar que estaba teniendo esa conversación con su madre

**Hija no debes estar nerviosa por ello, eso que tanto miedo te da no es mas que la más grande manifestación de amor y no es algo que temer sino algo que disfrutar y más cuando se ama tanto como ustedes lo hacen.**

**Pero… **- dijo sin poder continuar ¿cómo preguntar todas las dudas que tenía a su madre?

**Tranquila hija no pienses en nada disfruta de tu día y cuando llegue el momento verás que será único.**

Ella sonrió de inmediato , no tuvo que decirle nada más para despejar sus dudas.

**Gracias mamá te quiero mucho** – declaró al tiempo que las lágrimas ya acudían a sus ojos

**No más que yo a ti querida. **

**¿Puedo pasar?** – pidió su padre al otro lado de la puerta

**Claro que sí papá**

El hombre entró y pudo ver a su pequeña hija ¡su pequeña princesa vestida de novia! en ese momento las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

**Estás preciosa hija.**

**Gracias papá.**

El trató de recuperar la compostura, no quería que su hija lo viera triste al contrario.

**Creo que debemos salir para la iglesia Albert debe estar ansioso.**

**Si papá, vamos** – se tomó de su brazo y descendieron la escalera. Ahí abajo estaban sus hermanos y Anthony con sus respectivas parejas.

**¡Gatita te ves sensacional!**

**¡Pareces un ángel!** – agregó Stear

**¡Hermosa Candy!** – murmuró su querido amigo.

La rubia se acercó a ellos, Archie rápidamente la tomó de las manos y dijo:

**Gatita se muy feliz, se que lo amas desde siempre, pero prométeme una cosa, que si en algún momento eres infeliz me lo dirás ¡júramelo!**

**Te lo juro Archie** – aceptó dándole un beso en la mejilla.

**Hermanita te dije que era amor y no me equivocaba ¿verdad?** – preguntó su hermano mayor cuando se acercó a él.

**No, no te equivocabas.**

**Se que él te hará muy feliz porque te adora, te quiero mucho hermanita. **

**Y yo a ti Stear **– afirmó abrazándolo.

**Candy llegó el momento** – anuncio Anthony con una gran sonrisa- **desde la primera vez que me hablaste de él supe que este momento llegaría. Haz muy feliz a mi tío porque se que él sólo vivirá para hacerte feliz.**

**Lo haré **– prometió dándole un abrazo

**Hija tenemos que irnos** – anunció su padre tomando su brazo dirigiéndola al coche.

Llegaron rápidamente a la iglesia donde se llevaría a cabo el enlace. Era pequeña, discreta, a las afueras de Chicago. En cuanto el coche se veía llegar Pauna tomó el brazo de su hermano y entraron juntos a la iglesia. Cuando llegaron al altar le dio un fuerte abrazo.

**Te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo, te adoro hermanito** – aseguró con lágrimas en los ojos.

**Y yo a ti , gracias hermana. **

En ese momento comenzó a sonar la marcha nupcial, él dirigió su vista a la entrada y pudo ver a la mujer de su vida sobre la alfombra roja del brazo de su padre. No pudo contener las lágrimas de emoción de pensar que esa maravillosa mujer lo amaba e iba a ser su esposa.

Al llegar a donde él estaba, el padre de Candy juntó sus manos.

**Sean muy felices** – deseó y después de guiñarle un ojo a su hija los dejo solos frente al cura.

El sacerdote comenzó a oficiar la ceremonia, Albert apretaba fuertemente la mano de Candy. No se miraron en ningún momento hasta que él levantó su velo para mirarse a los ojos en el momento de hacerse el juramento de amor.

Cada uno recitó sus votos con voz emocionada y lágrimas en los ojos, colocaron sus respectivos anillos, esperando ansiosos el momento en que fueran declarados marido y mujer, mismo que no tardó en llegar después del cual se miraron profundamente a los ojos, Albert sonrió en seguida.

**¡Por fin eres mía!**

**No ... te equivocas. Ahora eres** **mío **– sonrío de vuelta ella.

El rápidamente la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó tiernamente sellando así el juramento que habían hecho momentos antes.

Pasaron horas muy alegres festejando con la familia, pero a cada segundo que pasaba el nerviosismo crecía en ambos corazones.

**Princesa creo que debemos irnos ya** – dijo el joven rubio tomando de la cintura a su ahora esposa.

**Sí…** - contestó nerviosa

Él notó su nerviosismo y la abrazó.

**Te amo mucho.**

**Y yo a ti.**

**Entonces vamos a despedirnos para irnos** – la tomó de la mano y se dirigieron a donde estaban todos sus familiares.

Minutos después iban en el auto de Albert camino al hotel que había escogido él para su noche de bodas. Los dos iban en silencio, nerviosos y expectantes por lo que se avecinaba. Llegaron al hotel y subieron a donde estaba su suite. Cuando Candy iba a entrar él la detuvo.

**Espera** – dijo tomándola en brazos y cruzando así el umbral – **hay que cumplir la tradición **-ella sonrió de inmediato, halagada de que su esposo recordara esa tradición. La bajó y entonces ella pudo observar la habitación.

Era una recamara muy amplia de color blanco con muebles de caoba, al fondo de la misma había una enorme cama con dosel, todo también blanco. La habitación estaba decorada por enormes arreglos florales de rosas rojas de las cuales había pétalos sobre la cama. Estaba tenuemente iluminada por la luz de montones de velas colocadas por doquier. Era un sitio digno para una noche de amor.

Ella se quedó congelada viendo la cama y pensando en lo que ahí sucedería. Albert al notar que estaba tensa, se acercó.

**Princesa en el armario está tu ropa, me imagino que estarás incomoda con ese vestido.**

**Sí, la verdad es que es un poco incómodo**- caminó hacia el armario, tomó el camisón y se dirigió al baño – **voy a cambiarme ahora regreso.**

Cuando ella ya iba entrar al baño- **espera** – se giró a verlo- **quería verte por última vez con ese vestido, ¡¡te ves hermosa!! **– se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

**Gracias –**se quedo parada en la entrada del baño pensando en como desabrocharía todos los botones que el vestido llevaba a su espalda

**¿Pasa algo princesa? **– preguntó el rubio al ver que se había quedado ahí parada

**Si, podrías ayudarme por favor a desabrochar el vestido **– pidió nerviosa

**Claro – **el se acercó y comenzó con su tarea, con cada botón iba descubriendo más porciones de la nívea piel de su amada.

Al llegar a la mitad de la espalda se encontró con el sujetador, continuó desabrochando hasta llegar a la parte baja de la espalda. Al ver toda esa piel descubierta no pudo evitar la tentación de tocarla. Suavemente fue pasando sus dedos por toda su espalda, sintiendo su suavidad, su calidez. Su cuerpo se llenaba de deseo queriendo descubrir más de ella.

Estaba muy nerviosa cuando él comenzó a desabrochar su atuendo, sin duda para ella era una situación embarazosa. Pero cuando sintió sus dedos sobre su piel dejó de pensar, todo su atención estaba puesta en esas sensaciones que le provocaba. Se estremeció por completo cuando sus dedos llegaron a la parte baja de su espalda.

Cuando vio que ella se estremeció volvió a la realidad.

**Ya está –** anuncióseparándose de ella.

**Muchas gracias **– se metió al baño un poco frustrada. Le hubiera encantado que nunca dejara de acariciarla.

Poco después ella se admiraba en el espejo del baño, llevaba un camisón corto de seda blanca. Este se adaptaba como una segunda piel a su cuerpo, mostrando a su vez gran porción de sus senos por el prominente escote. Recogió su cabello con un listón blanco, respiro profundo tratando de tranquilizarse y recordando las palabras de su madre entró en el dormitorio.

El por su parte después de cambiarse decidió mirar por la ventana para relajarse, había una hermosa vista del parque nacional de Chicago. Ver la naturaleza le venía muy bien en esos momentos en que no podía estar más nervioso. Miles de emociones se agolpaban en su interior. La deseaba con locura pero el miedo a no estar a la altura era igual de inmenso, sentía como si las rodillas le temblaran y no podía dejar de pensar que a unos pasos de allí estaba ella preparándose.

Allí mirando por la ventana se encontraba él, vestía únicamente el pantalón del pijama, lo cual hizo palpitar apresuradamente el corazón de Candy. Tenía una amplia y musculosa espalda, músculos que parecían tensos ¿estaría él igual de nervioso que ella? Se acercó lentamente y con la yema de sus dedos tocó su hombro. Ese simple roce provocó que todo el cuerpo del joven se estremeciera.

El se giró lentamente y la vio, allí de pie estaba la mujer de su vida, absolutamente provocadora con ese camisón y totalmente ruborizada ante su mirada devoradora. Se acercó y la tomó por la cintura **¡eres bellísima!** Y la besó, acariciando tiernamente sus labios con los suyos, delineándolos a continuación con su lengua haciendo que ella los entreabriera para así profundizar el beso, convirtiéndolo de ese modo en un beso apasionado.

Ella sentía que le faltaba el aire, creía que sufriría un infarto de lo rápido que latía su corazón, sentía como su cuerpo reaccionaba a cada caricia de ese hombre que suavemente pasaba sus manos por su espalda.

Albert quería ir despacio no quería que por su inexperiencia se arruinara un momento único. Besó sus mejillas, su quijada, su cuello, sus hombros, haciéndola estremecer.

Lentamente y con nerviosismo se fue atreviendo a tocar más partes de su cuerpo, sintiendo como ella respondía de inmediato a esas caricias, tocándolo a él a su vez .Sus cuerpos se llamaban dominados por sus almas llenas de amor.

El la tomó en brazos para llevarla a la cama, ella tímidamente y llevada por la pasión que sentía comenzó a darle pequeños besos en el cuello, él no podía ni siquiera pensar ante todo lo que provocaba en su cuerpo ese gesto. La colocó en el centro de la cama y llevó sus manos al listón para soltar su cabello. Se separó un poco para verla ahí recostada, sus largos y rizados cabellos esparcidos por la almohada, sus mejillas sonrosadas de deseo y vergüenza. Sus ojos expresaban el mismo miedo que él tenía, bajo su mirada y le pareció ver a la mujer más perfecta del mundo. Sentía que ya no podía mas, tenía que demostrarle de todas las formas posibles lo que sentía por ella, había llegado el momento.

**Te amo princesa no lo olvides, trataré de no hacerte daño – **habló colocándose a su lado.

**No podrías hacerlo** – respondió ella de inmediato - **porque me amas.**

El enseguida besó de nuevo sus dulces labios, haciendo que los dos se sumergieran de nuevo en ese mar de pasiones. Rápidamente los dos olvidaron el nerviosismo y se dejaron llevar por el instinto y el deseo, mientras sus cuerpos se fundían en un mágico torbellino de deseos, sus labios buscaban calmar las ansias de poseerse mutuamente, sus manos recorrían sus cuerpos reconociendo plenamente la piel del ser amado.

Su primera vez sería única y placentera, la ternura con la cual Albert la acariciaba hacía que Candy suspirara de deseo, queriendo arrancar un gemido latente plasmado en cada roce de sus pieles húmedas, haciendo el amor de la forma más tierna y única, entregándose por completo el uno al otro. Albert tomó las pequeñas manos de su ahora mujer, apretándolas contra su pecho en el momento preciso, fundiéndose con suspiros rápidos, Si en algún momento hubo dolor este se fue enseguida dejando sólo la sensación de tocar el cielo con las manos. En pocos segundos ambos eran arrastrados por una ola de electricidad culminando en un momento único y sublime. El la abrazó muy tiernamente buscando reflejarse en el verde de sus ojos que lo miraban con amor, acarició suavemente su espalda suspirando mientras sus cuerpos recobraban la calma después de su entrega total.

**Te amo con toda mi alma – **susurró con una sonrisa en sus labios, había sido el mejor momento de su vida. En ese instante creía que moriría de felicidad.

**Y yo a ti** – respondió ella con una sonrisa. Su madre había tenido razón había sido único, la máxima manifestación de amor que pudiera existir.

**¿Estás bien? ¿Te he hecho daño?** – preguntó preocupado, él sabía que para las mujeres la primera vez era mucho más dolorosa que para un hombre y le preocupaba que precisamente por su inexperiencia le hubiera lastimado.

**Estoy perfectamente mi amor, ha sido maravilloso -**un suspiro de alivio salió de los labios del hombre – **¿por qué estabas tan preocupado? – **todo el tiempo le pareció sentir que Albert estaba igual de nervioso que ella, como si estuviera viviendo exactamente lo que ella estaba viviendo en su interior, todo esa mezcla de sentimientos contradictorios.

**Sabes princesa, esta fue mi primera vez también – **explicó sonriéndole de manera cómplice.

**¿¿Qué?? – **exclamó ella incrédula, le parecía increíble que un hombre como él nunca antes hubiera estado con una chica.

**Si, mi amor yo quería que esta primera vez fuera con una persona que amara y la única persona a la que he amado en la vida eres tú, por eso hoy fue la primera vez de los dos.**

**¡¡Oh Albert!! **– exclamó ella sin saber que decir, aunque no tuvo que decir nada más porque rápidamente su esposo había tomado sus labios.

Iniciaron ese baile de amor, ese baile recién descubierto por los dos del mismo modo que descubrieron el amor por primera y única vez el uno en el otro.

Meses después…

La joven señora Andrey , estaba debajo del padre árbol en su adorada colina de pony, observaba el paisaje recordando todos los bellos momentos y todo lo sentido desde el momento que viera a su príncipe por primera vez.

A lo lejos escuchó unos pasos, cerró sus ojos y sonrió sabiendo que era él el que se aproximaba.

**¡Hola princesa!**

**Hola mi amor** – sonrió de nuevo y abrió lentamente sus ojos, viendo frente a ella esa profunda mirada azul que tanto amaba.

**Me alegra que no hayas subido al árbol.**

**No, creo que a nuestro hijo no le gustan las alturas** – habló acariciando su vientre suavemente.

**¿Entonces que hacías aquí?** – preguntó ayudándola a levantarse para tomarla entre sus brazos.

**Recordar el momento en que conocí al hombre que amaré toda mi vida.**

**Debe de ser el mismo momento en que yo conocí a la reina de mi corazón.**

**Te amo príncipe de la colina.**

**No más que yo a ti princesa Candy.**

**FIN**

**Quiero agradecer a ana ruth por su ayuda en este capítulo, gracias ami por sacarme del atolladero.**


End file.
